A Minha Garota
by Sissi
Summary: AU Um jovem escritor tenta escrever um livro, mas não consegue. Ao sair para respirar, ele conhece uma garota que mudará seu jeito de encarar a vida. Uma história em primeira pessoa. SessKag. [Completo]
1. Capítulo I

A Minha Garota  
  
Por : Sissi  
  
A/N: Esta é uma pequena crônica em primeira pessoa, com um pouco de metalinguagem Talvez o narrador-personagem esteja um pouco OOC, então já peço desculpas em primeiro lugar. Além disso, eu adoro fics cujo par romântico é Sesshoumaru/Kagome, então esperem um pouco disso nesta história, mas é só um pouco! Bom, acho que é só, então, divirtam-se ^^.  
  
Meus olhos estão ardendo, mal consigo enxergar o que está escrito nesta folha de papel bem na minha frente. As palavras estão emaranhadas, como se justapostas. Creio que este é um pequeno preço a pagar por ter ficado a noite inteira acordado, tentando começar este pequeno romance que tenho em mente.  
  
Na realidade, não foi idéia minha escrever um livro romântico. Para os meus fiéis leitores, este projeto parece um absurdo. Eu, o grande Sesshoumaru, escrevendo um romance romântico? Impossível. O problema é que parece que meu editor acredita que posso sim, e cá estou, sentado na minha cadeira há pelo menos doze horas, quebrando a cabeça para montar um bom enredo.  
  
Eu não tenho nada contra os escritores românticos, pelo contrário, fico fascinado com o poder que eles têm de conseguir acreditar em tudo o que eles escrevem, este mundo maravilhoso e idealizado. Porém, utópico.  
  
Peguemos José de Alencar. Sua descrição apurada da fauna e flora brasileira, juntamente com a de seus personagens principais são totalmente surreais, impossíveis de existirem na vida real. Um índio catequizado que conhece a noção de honra e nobreza? Uma prostituta que sonha com o amor, e uma garota pobre que repentinamente recebe uma herança e consegue fazer seu amado amá-la e esquecer a importância do dinheiro? Eu rio ao ouvir isto.  
  
Talvez seja porque eu nasci nesta era, em que o mundo já está individualista demais, gananciosa demais. O lucro é tudo o que importa para a maioria das pessoas, e isso me faz crer no pior delas.  
  
Aluísio de Azevedo já explorou este lado negro da sociedade, e é isso o que eu também tento abordar em meus livros. As mazelas sociais devem ser mostradas, para que vejam a corrupção e a decadência de valores desta era e tentem mudar esta realidade.  
  
Meus livros são difíceis e agressivos para alguns. Eu não nego este fato. Eu prefiro este tipo de linguagem e tema a histórias bobinhas sem enredo algum.  
  
Acho que enrolei demais. Meus dedos estão duros por não ter escrito nada nessas últimas horas. Minha visão já está voltando ao normal, e isto deve ser um sinal de que devo continuar. O que foi que meu editor me sugeriu? Que a minha personagem principal fosse uma jovem inocente? Pois muito bem, assim ela será.  
  
Pego o meu lápis favorito, já curto devido às longas horas de trabalho em livros anteriores. A ponta já está gasta e por isso, tento achar o apontador.  
  
Uma busca frustrada. Impaciento-me e jogo o lápis no chão, ao mesmo tempo que pego uma caneta azul. Pelo menos, esta não terei que apontar. Olho mais uma vez o papel cheio de rascunhos na minha frente. Lixo. Formo uma bola com ela e miro a cesta.  
  
Muito bem. Pego uma nova folha, branca, impecável, e começo com o título. Não, talvez seja melhor trabalhar com a descrição da garota. Qual será seu nome? Mais uma vez, minha mente esbarra em mais uma dificuldade.  
  
Fecho os olhos, respiro lentamente e os abro mais uma vez.  
  
Para não dizer que não tentei, escreverei algo sobre ela, como a imagino, pelo menos, o que meu editor provavelmente deve ter imaginado.  
  
*~*~* A lua, pálida e redonda, iluminava as feições clássicas de uma jovem que sentava na rocha perto da praia. Seus longos cabelos, negros como a própria noite, escondia parte de seus olhos, de um azul tão puro que atrairia qualquer ser para as suas profundezas. De seus lábios rosados saiu um pequeno som, tão melodioso quanto o canto de um rouxinol. Ela estava lá, quieta e atenta, esperando o seu amado chegar e levá-la para longe do turbilhão que era a sua vida atual. Uma pequena lágrima rolou-lhe da face, escorrendo na sua pele macia como seda. Com a costa da mão, enxugou seu rosto, não querendo demonstrar sua infelicidade para o mundo.  
  
As estrelas pareciam querer acalentar sua alma pura, que olhava fascinada o céu. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou-lhe o rosto, criando tal serenidade que encantaria até o mais agitado dos seres.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Está tudo errado! Não consigo, o que acabei de escrever não é do meu feitio. Não acredito no que estou escrevendo, no jeito que a descrevi. Ela é pura, linda e idealizada demais, e isso vai contra os meus princípios. Existem mulheres lindas como deusas, eu admito. Mas, elas não são puras, elas já conhecem o mundo, e utilizam-se de sua beleza para sobreviver.  
  
Posso parecer radical demais, mas é isso em que acredito, e por isso, não posso continuar a escrever este livro. É a mesma que coisa que escrever um texto argumentativo. Você deve escrever no que acredita, pois só assim seus argumentos serão fortes o suficiente para conseguir convencer qualquer leitor, e o mesmo acontece comigo e com meus livros. Tenho que ter esta paixão, crer com todo meu ser no que estou pondo em palavras a minha visão da realidade.  
  
Levanto-me decidido da cadeira, estalando meus joelhos adormecidos até então. Olho à minha volta e faço uma pequena careta ao ver roupas espalhadas no chão, pratos sujos na pia da cozinha e livros espalhados na minha cama.  
  
É melhor comer alguma coisa. Entro na cozinha e vou diretamente para a geladeira. Abro-a, e não me surpreendo quando não encontro nada interessante dentro, exceto uma caixa Tetra-Pak de leite e algumas frutas, nada que vá encher meu estômago.  
  
Sinto minhas pálpebras cansadas e pesadas. Talvez uma boa xícara de café vá me reanimar. Porém, antes, tenho que comprar alguns livros, talvez naturalistas ou realistas. Talvez um bom machado de Assis vá me consolar com este aparente fracasso.  
  
Bem, escreverei mais tarde. Por ora, devo relaxar.  
  
Abro aporta e saio silenciosamente. O gato da vizinha miou quando meus sapatos tocaram o chão do corredor. Tranco a porta e caminho calmamente até o elevador, onde espero por dez minutos.  
  
A luz do dia bate languidamente no meu rosto pálido, causando-me a rápida reação de fechar meus olhos. Coloco a minha mão na frente dos meus olhos, mas a luz persiste, e eu vejo a pele da minha palma avermelhada e alaranjada, com pequenos fachos de luz branca.  
  
Como se não bastasse, o barulho infernal da cidade atormenta meus ouvidos sensíveis. Motoristas bravos apertam demoradamente suas buzinas, ao mesmo tempo que ouço mulheres conversarem à minha volta. Mas que belo dia!  
  
A calçada está suja, como sempre. Por que será que eu imaginava que estaria diferente? Um cachorro negro aproxima-se de mim e me olha desconfiado. Cheira-me como se para certificar-se de sua opinião. Após tal ato, vai embora.  
  
Semáfaros, carros, barulho, poluição, sujeira, por que será que eu continuo morando aqui? Estranho para alguns, mas eu já me acostumei com esta vida própria de cidade grande. Já tenho o costume de andar apressado, inalar fumaça e nem perceber a intoxicação que esta causa aos meus pulmões, etc. Minha vida é esta, e não consigo mais mudá-la.  
  
Meus passos são apressados, e logo chego na minha livraria favorita. Entro pela porta de vidro escuro, tocando no sino que está amarrado no teto, provocando um pequeno barulho, avisando sobre minha entrada na loja. Não há muitas pessoas, o que me conforta.  
  
Vou para o meu canto da loja e olho os títulos das obras, verificando mentalmente quais eu já possuo ou não. No final, pego apenas três livros. Um de Machado de Assis e dois de Camilo Castelo Branco. Sim, são livros românticos. Mudei de idéia, hoje à noite, pretendo lê-los para tentar, novamente, trabalhar nesta minha obra mais recente. Não sei se será produtivo, mas é uma tentativa. Se não der certo, o jeito é encontrar esta garota em carne e osso, e isso eu duvido muito.  
  
A caixa sorri para mim, pois já me conhece de tanto eu vir para cá. Garota bonita e jovem, porém já com filho na barriga. Sua roupa esconde um pouco sua gravidez, mas não o suficiente, o que a delata para mim. Mais uma comprovação da minha opinião sobre a vida.  
  
- São trinta reais.  
  
Entrego-lhe o dinheiro e ela o coloca na máquina. Sorri mais uma vez para mim e dirige o seu olhar para o próximo cliente. Sou apenas mais um cliente, nada mais. Não represento nada para ela, e ela, nada para mim. Somos apenas duas pessoas neste vasto mundo.  
  
Seguro firmemente os livros, que foram colocados em um pacote pardo, e saio olhando à minha volta. Encontro com os olhos um pequeno restaurante. Parece bem simples e isso me encanta de uma certa forma. Meu estômago começa a reclamar pela falta de comida e decido entrar.  
  
Lugar agradável, as paredes são limpas, as mesas organizadas e as pessoas, honestas. Aparentemente. Nunca confie no que seus olhos vêem, pois eles podem lhe enganar. Sento numa mesa perto dos fundos e espero alguém me atender.  
  
- Oi? Meu nome é Kagome, em que posso servi-lo?  
  
Espanto-me com a sua aparição repentina, especialmente com sua voz alegre e sincera. Levanto o meu olhar e vejo um rosto jovem e alegre, satisfeita e feliz com a vida. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados faíscam com tal energia e vivacidade que sinto uma sensação quente se espalhar pelo meu corpo.  
  
- Um café. O que vocês têm como prato do dia?  
  
- Arroz, feijão, carne ou frango e batata frita.  
  
Penso um pouco, tentando evitar seus olhos, mas eles me fascinam tanto! Suspiro para mim mesmo, não é hora para admirar seus olhos.  
  
- Então, me vê o prato do dia também.  
  
- Claro! - Ela guarda rapidamente o bloco de notas no bolso da sua saia e começa a ir embora. Que pena...Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor. Não, talvez fosse melhor assim, pois eu poderia descobrir algo de negativo sobre ela, destruindo esta imagem até que encantadora que formei dela. É uma pena.  
  
- Prato número quatro saindo!  
  
- Já estou indo, Inu Yasha! - a garota grita de volta. Inu Yasha? Mas que mundo pequeno.  
  
Rio internamente, um pequeno sorriso formando-se em meus lábios. Meu meio irmão trabalha aqui como cozinheiro? Mas que ironia da vida. Tantos restaurantes para ir, e eu escolho justamente aquele em que ele trabalha. Esta garota...ela gritou com um tom um pouco irritado, mas pude perceber um certo carinho por ele. Parece que ela é a namorada dele, ou pelo menos, sente algo por ele.  
  
Ela gosta dele? Meneio a cabeço, um sorriso triste se formando em meu rosto. Era de se esperar. Aqui está o defeito dela, gostar de um homem como meu meio irmão. Provavelmente, já contaminada com as palavras dele.  
  
Repentinamente, ela vem na minha direção, suas bochechas rosadas e seus olhos evitando os meus.  
  
- Você, por um acaso, é o Sesshoumaru, irmão do Inu Yasha?  
  
- Infelizmente, sou.  
  
- Ah, muito prazer. Sabe, o Inu Yasha, falou muitas coisas a seu respeito...  
  
- Ruins, tenho certeza.  
  
- Pode ser, mas sabe, eu não acredito nele. Ninguém é mal por natureza, e eu sei que você deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Bom, a gente se vê depois, né? O seu prato deve sair logo, logo.  
  
Com isso dito, ela meu deu um último sorriso,que me fez prender a respiração. Não era falso ou de piedade, era puro e verdadeiro, iluminando o seu rosto por inteiro. Não me lembro quando foi a última vez que alguém fez isso para mim, mas isto realmente tocou meu coração, já duro com as várias provas da vida.  
  
Foi nesse pequeno espaço de tempo que eu descobri que...  
  
Eu havia encontrado a minha garota.  
  
~*~ Fim ~*~  
  
Então, gostaram? Por favor, deixem uma mensagem e me digam no que devo melhorar. Obrigada por lerem. ^^ 


	2. Capítulo II

A Minha Garota  
  
Por : Sissi  
  
A/N : Bom, após ler as mensagens de Kiki-chan e Kikyou, decidi continuar esta história. Eu sei que este par é bem diferente, mas após ler vários fics em inglês com este par, acabei gostando. Bom, de qualquer forma, não sei quantos capítulos esta história dará, mas creio que muitos. Estou começando a ter idéias...^^  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Não sei como esta idéia me veio à mente, mas não está de toda errada. Ela realmente parece ser um raio de luz nesta escuridão, uma pequena faísca quebrando o encanto da noite. Ela é a garota do meu livro.  
  
Observo tudo o que ela faz, desde o seu jeito peculiar de arrumar as mesas até o modo com que atende os outros clientes, sempre com um grande sorriso. Será que ela nunca se cansa de sorrir?  
  
Mais uma vez, ouço a voz de Inu Yasha, anunciando mais um prato pronto. Estranho, não me lembro dele saber cozinhar, mas eu nunca liguei muito para ele. Deve ser por isso.  
  
Ela entra pela porta da cozinha e sai rapidamente com um prato enorme na bandeja, juntamente com uma xícara de café. Deve ser o meu pedido.  
  
Ela anda rapidamente na minha direção, seus olhos brilhantes nunca desviando do meu olhar. Colocando o prato na minha frente, noto que ela não tem nenhum anel em seus dedos, nenhum indício de seu relacionamento com Inu Yasha.  
  
- Bom apetite!  
  
Não me atrevo a dizer nada de volta, ou perguntar se está namorando meu irmão, dignando-me apenas a olhar o meu prato de comida. Pego o garfo e a faca e começo a comer rapidamente, meu estômago já cansado de tanto esperar.  
  
Sou uma pessoa prática; levei, talvez, dez minutos para comer. Não há mais nenhuma razão para eu ficar neste pequeno restaurante, mas minhas pernas se recusam a se mover, a se levantar da cadeira e ir embora. Parece que o meu corpo tem um outro plano que eu desconheço.  
  
- Já terminou? Nossa, você come bem rápido!  
  
Algumas mechas de seu cabelo escapam-lhe, tentando-me com sua suposta maciez. Quase ergo minha mão para tocá-las, mas parei a tempo. Não é hora para isso, e além do mais, nunca fui daqueles de cobiçar a mulher dos outros.  
  
- Traga-me a conta.  
  
- Só um instantinho.  
  
Observo o seu corpo sumir atrás do balcão, onde uma garota de longos cabelos escuros está sentada, mexendo na máquina ou algo do gênero. Não consigo ouvir sua voz ao se dirigir à Kagome, só posso discenir um tom amigável. Provavelmente, melhores amigas.  
  
Parece que a minha garota não é apenas pura e gentil, ela também tem vários amigos. Ela deve ter este dom ou maldição de conseguir atrair para si várias pessoas ao seu redor.  
  
Por que eu digo maldição? Sim, eu sei que amizade é importante, principalmente neste mundo vasto e, agora, sem fronteiras, mas isto só é válido para pessoas boas, não para pessoas que têm maldade no coração, como o meu.  
  
Talvez não seja maldade no meu caso, mas eu já sou cínico, só enxergo tudo de errado nas pessoas que conheço, e Kagome não é nenhuma exceção. Esta sua bondade excessiva poderá ainda ser a razão da sua queda.  
  
- Aqui está.  
  
Olho a nota e retiro da minha carteira uma nota de dez reais. É o suficiente.  
  
Saio sem esperar o troco. Provavelmente, ela deve estar me agradecendo. Engraçado, esta idéia me faz sentir bem comigo mesmo, levando-me até a sorrir, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.  
  
Bom, já encontrei o que eu deveria encontrar, agora devo voltar para o meu quarto, para o meu trabalho. Já sinto uma estranha força emanando de minha mente e de meus dedos. É hora de começar a escrever.  
  
Sinto uma excitação indescritível; é sempre uma emoção escrever, pôr em palavras o que um pensa ou fala. No meu caso, quero escrever o que eu senti hoje, neste restaurante, com certas adaptações, é claro.  
  
Já consigo avistar meu prédio e apresso inconscientemente o passo.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A rua estava deserta. Apenas poucos transeuntes andavam por ela. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros, com a mochila amarela nas costas, andava sozinha por entre as ruelas, não sendo notada por ninguém. Seus olhos azul- acinzentados observavam tudo ao seu redor.  
  
Ao atravessar a avenida, seu sorriso aumentou. Lá estava ele, seu namorado de longa data, esperando-a com um pequeno buquê de flores. Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um leve beijo nos seus lábios. Sorrindo, ela pegou sua mão e assim eles foram caminhando, criando este pequeno, porém agradável imagem para qualquer pessoa que estivesse andando pela cidade àquela hora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Largo o lápis que estou escrevendo e olho o papel mais uma vez.  
  
Não, eu não gostei deste namorado dela. Ela é boa demais para ele, merece algo que toda garota realmente precisa : casa, filhos e uma vida segura. Ele nunca poderia fornecer tudo isso, só no máximo amor. Nada mais.  
  
Ela precisa de um homem que já tenha um emprego estável, uma casa, talvez. Ela precisa de alguém como...eu.  
  
O que estou dizendo ?!  
  
Meneio a cabeça. Devo estar alucinando, porque eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar no que acabei de pensar. Por um momento, considerei-me como a pessoa perfeita para a heroína da minha história, que é baseada na Kagome.  
  
Kagome...  
  
Eu mal a conheço e de repente, ela já está mexendo com a minha cabeça. Como isso é possível?  
  
Não irei mais escrever por hoje. Eu sei que já saí para respirar, mas estou novamente precisando de mais ar puro para dissipar esta minha loucura temporária.  
  
Levanto-me da minha cadeira e vou em direção à porta.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah...  
  
Este parque perto de casa é realmente um colírio para os meus olhos. Nada de carros, de barulhos, apenas a velha e boa Mãe Natureza. Está começando a anoitecer, e o vento está ficando cada vez mais frio. Fecho o meu casaco e continuo a andar pelo parque, notando a falta de movimento neste lugar.  
  
Aproximo-me de um lago, suas águas escuras impossibilitando-me de encontrar qualquer peixe dentro de seu interior. A sua superfície está calma, apenas ondulando ligeiramente com alguma pequena brisa.  
  
Faz tempo que não ando apenas para me divertir, se bem que isso não é diversão. É apenas um tempo para tomar ar antes de voltar para o meu livro, que já está me dando dores de cabeça.  
  
Pling. Pling.  
  
Que som é este?  
  
Está vindo perto de mim. Deve ser alguma garota de coração partido, cujo namorado a trocou por outra. A velha história de sempre.  
  
Por que amar se você será abandonado um dia? É isso o que eu sempre me pergunto. Talvez não pela decisão da própria pessoa, mas a morte virá um dia, e tirará de seus braços aquela pessoa que você ama. Então, por que amar?  
  
Algumas religiões pregam a vida após a morte, e portanto, seria possível encontrá-la depois. Tudo bem, não as estou criticando. Mas, se a vida após a morte será maravilhosa, sem dor, apenas felicidade e paz, assim como a maioria delas pregam, por que as pessoas têm tanto medo de morrer? Por quê?  
  
Tantas perguntas sem respostas...  
  
Pling. Pling.  
  
Novamente, este mesmo som. De onde ele estará vindo?  
  
Pling. Pling.  
  
Ele está me irritando.  
  
Ando mais alguns metros e páro, meus olhos se abrindo de choque.  
  
Uma cena linda, porém triste, está à minha frente : Kagome está chorando, e são as suas lágrimas caindo no lago que estavam provocando aquele barulho.  
  
Não tenho forças para me mexer; meu corpo está paralisado diante desta cena. Não faço nenhum som, somente a da minha respiração, porém, algo a alerta de minha presença.  
  
Virando vagarosamente sua cabeça, eu vejo mais uma vez seus lindos olhos, agora cheios de um líquido transparente que escorrem sobre suas bochechas rosadas. Ela está mordendo seu lábio inferior, para tentar conter seus soluços. Suas mãos agarram o metal da cerca que envolve o lago com uma tal força que estão quase brancas.  
  
- Sesshoumaru...  
  
Abro minha boca mas a fecho logo em seguida.  
  
- Eu...  
  
Ela não termina a frase, apenas levanta a cabeça e olha o céu, algumas estrelas já aparecendo, iluminando o começo da noite até que a lua decida aparecer e nos presentear com sua luz.  
  
- Eu sou... uma pessoa muito má. Eu sou um monstro.  
  
O quê? Má? Que história é essa? Se ela não tivesse alguns defeitos, como amar meu irmão, eu diria que ela era um anjo vindo do céu.  
  
- Por que você está dizendo isso?  
  
Ela sorri para mim, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto pálido.  
  
- Eu desejei que a Kikyou morresse.  
  
Quem é esta outra garota, Kikyou? Alguma amiga?  
  
- Quem é ela?  
  
Desta vez, ela não consegue se conter. Seus soluços quebram o silêncio da noite, e seus joelhos mal conseguem suportar seu peso. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ela começou a cair, suas pernas não agüentando mais.  
  
Corro em sua direção e a pego antes que caia completamente, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto o outro braço, nos seus ombros. Abraço-a contra mim, tentando conter seus soluços que fazem seu corpo tremer violentamente.  
  
Não sei falar palavras confortadoras, apenas abraço-a e deixo o tempo passar. Por mais terrível que seja uma tempestade, ela sempre irá acabar.  
  
- Por que, por que eu me tornei nesta coisa tão horrível?! - ela gritou.  
  
Ela agarra minha camisa, segurando o tecido entre suas mãos. Ela enterra seu rosto no meu peito, tanto que sinto uma coisa molhada tocar em minha pele. Lágrimas.  
  
- Quem é ela? - pergunto mais uma vez, desta vez com uma voz mais baixa.  
  
- A garota de quem... o Inu Yasha... gosta. Ele...a ama. Eu...nunca vou conseguir competir com ela.  
  
Como? Meu irmão prefere alguma outra mulher a esta daqui? Ele está louco por um acaso?!?!  
  
- Eu amo tanto ele...  
  
De alguma forma, senti uma certa dor em meu peito. Não sei o que era, só sei que era uma dor tão intensa que pensei que fosse um enfarte. Não era físico, disso eu sabia. Parecia que algo apertava meu coração, uma mão gelada fechando seus dedos sobre este meu órgão, quebrando-o, transformando- o em pó.  
  
- Eu...Eu o amo tanto ... por que ele não pode me amar?  
  
Ela finalmente levantou seu rosto para mim , e eu pude ver seu rosto mais uma vez. Ela estava tão linda assim, em meus braços, seus lábios tremendo, pedindo um beijo...  
  
Eu não gostava de meu irmão, mas agora, eu o odeio. 


	3. Capítulo III

A Minha Garota

Por : Sissi

Capítulo III

                                                     "Nel Mezzo del Camin"

                                                                                         Olavo Bilac

                                      Cheguei. Chegaste. Vinhas fatigada

                                      E triste, e triste e fatigado eu vinha

                                      Tinhas a alma de sonhos povoada,

                                      E a alma de sonhos povoada eu tinha.

                                      E paramos de súbito na estrada

                                      Da vida : longos anos, presa à minha

                                      A tua mão, a vida deslumbrada

                                      Tive da luz que teu olhar continha.

                                      Hoje, segues de novo...Na partida

                                      Nem o pranto os teus olhos umedece,

                                      Nem te comove a dor da despedida.

                                      E eu, solitário, volto a face, e tremo,

                                      Vendo o teu vulto que desaparece

                                      Na extrema curva do caminho extremo.  

                                                          *~*~*~*~*

            O sol está quase nascendo, trazendo consigo o dia e seus raios luminosos, acordando uma parte do planeta. Meus olhos abrem-se imediatamente, e olhando através da cortina branca, já vejo o céu num tom avermelhado e amarelado. 

            Não dormi a noite inteira; levei-a para meu apartamento e deitei-a na minha cama. Fiquei com o sofá, duro demais para as minhas costas. Depois, estava com a cabeça muita cheia para simplesmente me deitar e deixar o sono tomar conta de minha consciência. Às vezes, dormir é apenas uma perda de tempo, por mais que médicos me digam o contrário. 

            Sabe quando você não dormiu a noite inteira e, no entanto, você se sente cheio de energia e 'alegria'? Pois é isso o que está acontecendo comigo neste momento, se bem que a palavra 'alegre' não caracterize muito o meu humor, ou estado de espírito, como queira chamar. 

            A sala está terrivelmente silenciosa. O barulho ritmado do relógio é a minha única companhia. Não consigo suportar esta calmaria, algo estranho para alguém que mora neste lugar há tanto tempo e sozinho. 

            Meu quarto está me tentando, o perfume dela já fraco, porém ainda possível de se sentir. Eu havia fechado a porta por precaução, mas sinto uma certa inquietude em meus movimentos. Minhas mãos não conseguem parar de abrir e fechar os dedos, e sinto meu corpo inteiro tenso, não apenas pela falta de descanso.

            Levanto-me do sofá e caminho em direção do meu quarto, desta porta, esta barreira inútil que me separa desta outra pessoa em meu apartamento.   

            Por que as pessoas inventaram portas? Ah, a privacidade, mas é claro. No entanto, as paredes já fazem este ótimo trabalho, ou estou enganado? Talvez elas representem a permissão para invadir o espaço dos outros. Sim, este deve ser a sua utilidade. 

            Ah, que me importa isso? Este é o meu apartamento e eu entrarei no recinto que eu escolher. Sou eu que pago o aluguel e o imposto deste lugar, nada mais justo que eu usufruir o meu bem, certo?

            No entanto...Ainda reluto com esta minha decisão. Minhas mãos tremem ao encostar a maçaneta da porta, e eu sinto meu corpo frio, sem calor. 

            A porta se abre calmamente e um pequeno vento bate em meu rosto. Fecho meus olhos e me acalmo. O delicioso som dos canários do apartamento do lado também me ajuda a me controlar. Quando finalmente eu abro os olhos, vejo um corpo encolhido sob as minhas cobertas, apenas seu peito levantando-se e descendo ritmadamente. Sua boca está parcialmente aberta, seus lábios um pouco rachados e secos. 

Caminho até a cama e sento na beirada. Observo suas feições, clássicas e belas. Não consigo controlar meu corpo; minha mão se levanta para acariciar seu rosto, tirar um pouco do seu cabelo que está obscurecendo-o. Ao tocar numa mecha de seu cabelo, tenho que reprimir um suspiro de prazer. É tão suave e gostoso! 

Mal terminei de mexer nos seus cabelos, meus dedos insaciáveis já se movem em direção de seus lábios. Eu quero tanto...

Não. Levanto-me abruptamente e saio do quarto. Isso já foi longe demais, parece até que a estou assediando. E eu, que pensava que era melhor que outros, estou agindo dessa forma. Que repugnante!

Antes de sair, viro a minha cabeça e a olho pela última vez, guardando esta imagem na minha memória. Poderei algum dia esquecer que um anjo dormiu em meu quarto, tocou nos meus lençóis, respirou do mesmo ar que eu?

Só o tempo dirá. 

                                            * * * * * * * * * * * *

Retiro a chaleira do fogão e coloco-o em cima da mesa. Acrescento dois pacotinhos de chá em duas xícaras, um em cada um, e lentamente jogo a água quente, e o líquido, ao encostar os saquinhos de folhas ressecadas, ganha um novo sabor e cheiro, além de suas propriedades calmantes. 

Levo-as para o meu quarto, onde espero que ela já tenha acordado. Já são quase dez horas, e tenho certeza de que ela precisa ir trabalhar, a não ser que queira perder seu emprego. 

Bato a porta com a ponte de meu pé, abrindo-o. Ela ainda está dormindo. 

Deixo a bebida no criado-mudo e sento mais uma vez na beira da cama. Sua respiração não consegue me enganar – ela está na realidade acordada!

- Levante-se, eu digo friamente. Não estou acostumado com as pessoas me enganando, e esta não será nenhuma exceção. 

Seus olhos abrem-se e posso finalmente fitar aquela cor de que tanto gostei. 

- Como você descobriu? 

Mas que ingenuidade! Como pode existir alguém desse jeito? É simplesmente impossível!

- Sua respiração estava rápida demais para estar dormindo. 

- Ah...

Seus olhos abaixam-se e sua franja os tampa, impedindo-me de ver como ela está se sentindo, pois os olhos são as janelas da alma. Pelo menos, foi o que eu ouvi falar. Será que é por isso que eu reluto em olhar fixamente para as pessoas com quem falo?

- Eu...

Mal ela começa a falar e ouvimos um estranho ruído. Suas bochechas ganham uma nova cor, um rosa claro que me faz querer tocar ainda mais a sua pele. 

- Acho que estou com fome.

Tenho que usar toda a minha força para evitar que meus músculos faciais se movam e me façam sorrir. Consigo, porém a muito custo. 

- Trouxe chá. 

Estico o braço e pego uma xícara. O líquido já ganhou um pouco de cor, um dourado-escuro. Espero pacientemente até que ela se sente na cama e tome a xícara da minha mão. 

Minha mão já está quase tão quente quanto o chá. 

Por mais paciente que eu seja, parece que ela já está abusando da minha paciência. Será que eu terei que levantá-la com as minhas próprias mãos? Era só o que faltava! 

Ah, parece que não vou precisar, mas já era hora? Ela não poderia estar tão fatigada após ter dormido por umas dez horas, ou poderia? Creio que não. De qualquer forma, minha mão já livre e posso tomar o meu chá, minha bebida favorita. Café é forte demais para o meu gosto refinado.

Seus lábios ressecados, ao tocar o líquido, umedecem e perdem esta textura de seca. Ganham até uma nova cor : estão cada vez mais avermelhados, provavelmente devido ao calor emanado pelo chá. Interessante. 

- Está muito bom – ela disse, enquanto punha a xícara meio vazia no criado-mudo. 

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não sei...

Seus olhos estão novamente com aquela expressão vaga, aquela de ontem à noite, quando ela chorou em meus braços. Ela deve estar pensando no meu irmão, aquele idiota. Às vezes, não acredito como ele pode ser tão burro, pois ele trocou esta garota por outra. Talvez seja uma pessoa tão rude quanto ele. Só pode ser. 

Será que devo perguntá-la sobre sua suposta 'rival'? Não, devo apenas torná-la triste novamente. Não sei se agüentarei mais uma noite no sofá. Por falar nisso, minhas costas estão doendo, de novo. Devia ter comprado um sofá-cama. Agora, já é tarde demais, mas pelo menos, aprendi a minha lição. 

- Você parece cansado. Não dormiu bem? 

- Mais ou menos. 

- Pode dormir aqui, afinal, esta é a sua cama. Eu vou para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Eu posso?

Seus olhos novamente olham para baixo, desviando-se do meu olhar. Reluto por um instante; ela ainda parece meio mal por causa de ontem, mas está decididamente saudável e apta para esta pequena missão. Por que não? Meu corpo já está mandando que eu durma o mais rápido possível e eu sei que não agüentarei por muito tempo. Minhas pálpebras ameaçam fechar a qualquer momento.  

- Está bem, só não vá sujar a cozinha.

Odeio quando as coisas ficam desarrumadas ou sujas, especialmente quando foi outra pessoa quem as provocou. Talvez seja por isso que eu não gosto de convidar pessoas para o meu apartamento.

Ela levanta-se da cama e espera calmamente que eu tome o seu lugar. Ao sentar no mesmo local em que seu corpo há pouco tempo ocupara, posso notar que o lençol ainda está quente. Ela se inclina sobre mim e ajeita as cobertas, para que eu fique mais confortável. 

Eu sinceramente gostaria de ter dito um obrigado pelo singelo gesto, mas meus olhos já estão se fechando e os meus músculos não me respondem mais. 

- Bons sonhos. 

                                          * * * * * * * * * * *

            Que delícia! Sinto meu corpo descansado, preparado para um novo dia. Já não sinto aquele estresse, aquele cansaço que eu andava sentindo ontem. Não, se pudesse dizê-lo, diria que sou um novo homem.   

            Acho que minha noção de sono estava terrivelmente errada. Salvem os médicos e sua teimosia em me dizer que o sono é importante. Aleluia!

            Abro meus olhos e olho ao meu redor. Nada está desarrumado, fora de lugar. A janela está aberta, o ar fresco entrando por ela e ventilando meu quarto. Meu cobertor está fora de lugar, quase completamente jogado no chão. 

            As duas xícaras que estavam no criado-mudo já não estão mais lá. Ela deve tê-las recolhido. Ainda bem, parece que ela sabe do que eu gosto. Limpeza e organização. 

            Bom, já estou me sentindo melhor, não há razão para permanecer aqui deitado. Minha cama pode ser bastante convidativa, mas já está na hora de me levantar e fazer alguma coisa, a não ser que eu queira atrofiar meus músculos. Acho que não. 

            O piso está frio, mas nem percebo isso. O apartamento está muito silencioso. Será que ela já foi embora? Não, ela não teria feito isso sem me pedir. Ou poderia? Sim, eu não a conheço muito bem, o que eu posso afirmar sobre ela? Nada. Simplesmente nada. 

            Deve ter sido presunção minha creditar que eu a conhecia totalmente. As aparências enganam. 

            Não há ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha. Tudo está limpo, não há nada fora do lugar, nem parece que alguém esteve aqui. Mas seu perfume ainda persiste, e eu sou obrigado a senti-lo, trazendo-me estas lembranças, como a cor de seus olhos, um azul da intensidade de um céu após uma tempestade; cinza e nebuloso. 

            Vou assistir um pouco de televisão. Estou sem vontade de mexer no meu livro, e além do mais, teria que mudar todo o enredo. É, acho que vou trocar este namorado da minha personagem principal por outro. Um mais realista, mais frio, que não caia nas ciladas da vida. Sim, um namorado melhor.

            Ao passar diante da mesinha que fica no centro da sala de estar, noto um papel dobrado com o meu nome escrito em cima. Para mim?

            Abro o bilhete, não sem antes notar a letra forte e decidida. Simples, nada requintada, mas elegante devido a essa simplicidade, assim como as coisas mais ordinárias são normalmente as mais queridas pelas pessoas. 

            Uma ironia do destino. 

            De qualquer forma, ao ler rapidamente as poucas frases que compõe esta mensagem, meus dedos relaxam e deixo cair o papel no chão. 

            _Sesshoumaru, _

_            Obrigada por ontem à noite, eu estava precisando de um ombro amigo e você me ofereceu o seu. Serei eternamente grata a você. Como vê, eu deixei tudo arrumado, e até limpei a cozinha. Você precisa comprar mais comida, quase morri de fome!_ ^_^ _Acho que já vou indo, tenho que ir trabalhar. Obrigada por tudo. _

_                                                                                                Kagome  _  

            Não, ela não foi embora sem se despedir. Eu apenas não acordei a tempo para dizer adeus a ela. 

            Adeus? Você está se perguntando por que eu usei esta palavra que tem um sentido tão forte de separação? Simples; eu sinto que eu não tornarei a vê-la. 

            Ela saiu da minha vida para continuar a percorrer a estrada da sua vida, e eu estou aqui, na minha própria estrada, tentando seguir em frente. Nossas vidas se encontraram por um mero acaso. Quem disse que coincidências acontecem duas vezes? Ninguém. Por isso, sei que não tornarei a vê-la. 

            Minha estrada ainda é longa e árdua. Às vezes, eu me sinto muito sozinho e gostaria de companhia, mas não colocarei este fardo nos ombros de ninguém, muito menos dos dela. 

            Acho que meu destino é ficar só. 


	4. Capítulo IV

A Minha Garota

Por : Sissi

Capítulo IV

                                                               "O Fim das Coisas"

                                                                                    Augusto dos Anjos 

                                                   Pode o homem bruto, adstrito à ciência grave,

                                                   Arrancar, num triunfo surpreendente,

                                                   Das profundezas do Subconsciente

                                                   O milagre estupendo da aeronave!

                                                   Rasgue os broncos basaltos negros, cave

                                                   Sôfrego, o solo sáxeo; e, na ânsia ardente

                                                   De perscrutar o íntimo do orbe, invente

                                                   A lâmpada aflogística de Davy!

                                                   Em vão! Contra o poder criador do Sonho

                                                   O Fim das Coisas mostra-se medonho

                                                   Como o desaguadouro atro de um rio...

                                                   E quando, ao cabo do último milênio,

                                                   A humanidade vai pesar seu gênio

                                                   Encontra o mundo, que ela encheu, vazio!

                                                                *~*~*~*~*

            _Aquele singelo contato entre a sua mão com a do jovem rapaz fez os pêlos do seu braço eriçarem com a tensão. Ela baixou seus olhos ao sentir seu rosto começar a ficar cada vez mais quente. De esguelha, ela viu que ele lançava-lhe olhares rápidos. Seu pequeno coração começou a palpitar cada vez mais rápido dentro de seu peito, e com tal força que ela podia sentir o seu sangue jorrar para todas as partes de seu corpo. _

_            O metrô parou e abriu as portas. O jovem rapaz, de tez clara e rosto bastante altivo, saiu do trem. Ele nem ao menos se virou para dar-lhe algum sorriso, apenas continuou com o seu caminho. _

_            Ela podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem; por que será que as pessoas encontram o amor nos lugares mais exóticos e de tal maneira que é impossível as pessoas aprofundarem seus conhecimentos sobre o outro? _

_            Levantando sua mão trêmula, ela podia sentir seu rosto ficar cada vez mais frio. O sangue gelara nas suas veias. Levantando seu rosto e olhando o lugar onde ele esteve há alguns instantes, ela lançou um olhar cheio de veemência e força. Ela nunca mais iria se encontrar com ele seja pelo destino ou por sua própria vontade. _

_            Segurando a barra de metal do metrô com mais força, ela decidiu que esta seria a última vez que seu coração lhe trairia. Sua razão seria a dona de seu ser, pois afinal de contas, neste mundo tão racional, usar o coração como o comandante de seus atos seria um suicídio. _

_            Sim, ela seria forte. Amor, quem precisa disso?_

_            Ela, com certeza, não. _

            Este pequeno pedaço de meu livro, que escrevi ontem à noite, não agradou meu editor. Como sempre. Como uma heroína poderia dizer tal coisa, ela que deveria ser romântica e esperar seu príncipe encantado de braços abertos?

            Às vezes, tenho vontade de rir nessas horas. O rosto gordo dele, seus olhos escuros fitando-me com tal romantismo realmente me faz querer gargalhar feito um louco.

            Bom, de qualquer maneira, vou ter que reescrever este pedaço. Isso é, desde que ele não me peça para escrever o livro inteiro, algo em que acredito, pois esta obra está ficando cada vez mais difícil de ser concluída. 

            Kagome saíra de minha vida há uma semana. Ela passara apenas uma noite aqui, neste apartamento e já sinto a falta de sua presença, por mais melancólica que ela estivesse naquele momento. Ainda guardo a xícara que lhe ofereci, e que ela aceitou dentro do meu armário. Suja ainda, seu batom remanescente na xícara. 

            Sentimentalismo? Não sei, a única coisa de que tenho certeza é que ela me faz agir como outra pessoa. 

            Estou perdendo a minha personalidade. 

             Afundo na minha cadeira e fecho meus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que massageio minhas têmporas. O tempo parece parado, lento demais, não conseguindo competir com a velocidade da era  atual. Creio que eu também não consigo acompanhar o desenvolvimento de novas tecnologias; mal compro uma máquina moderna quando me surpreendem com uma nova parafernália. 

            Sou antiquado, reconheço isso. 

            Ah, deve ser porque estou ficando velho. Quantos anos tenho? Vinte e cinco? Realmente, minha idade já está pesando sobre as minhas costas. 

            Olho pela janela e vejo o céu azul com poucas nuvens. Parece que não vai chover, porém irá fazer muito calor. Nem atreverei a pôr os pés na rua já que não suporto o calor. A sensação de um tecido molhado, cheio de suor, colado à minha pele é terrível, nojento. 

            A minha pele também não agüentaria, sendo tão clara e sensível. E os meus cabelos...Não gosto nem de imaginar. Teria que lavá-los à noite para tirar o cheiro da fumaça e do suor. 

            Bom, é melhor fazer algo de útil, como por exemplo, ler algum livro interessante. Um livro de  Machado de Assis? Pode ser, mas hoje, estou com vontade de ler Eça de Queirós e o seu tom mais sensual. 

Não digam nada. Estou estranho mesmo, pois não leio este livro desde a adolescência. Provavelmente, porque Machado me influenciou com as suas críticas contra esse escritor realista português. 

Nada tenho contra ele, mas devo concordar que, um livro que trata de tipos sociais e quase nada de análise psicológica é realmente chato, se não, simplista. E a tensão sexual...Melhor dizendo, o sexo em seus livros os tornam meio banais, comuns. Minha opinião, é lógico. Quem haveria de dar atenção a um mero escritor como eu? Ninguém.  

Muito bem, vamos à minha biblioteca particular. 

Desfilo meus dedos sobre as várias obras enfileiradas sobre a prateleira, tocando no couro que as envolve. Paro meu indicador num livro grosso, de provavelmente trezentas páginas, talvez menos. Leio o título e meneio a cabeça. O Primo Basílio. Meu primeiro contato com este escritor. 

Lembro-me de que meus amigos, especialmente as do sexo feminino, adoraram este livro, principalmente o enredo. Eu, na época, achei-o bastante comum, longo demais. E a história em si, baseada num adultério e, depois, numa chantagem tornou-a mais uma novela mexicana. 

Sim, não gosto deste tipo de enredo. 

Ah, bem, estou reclamando de barriga cheia. 

Pego o volume e vou para a sala de estar. Sentado confortavelmente na minha poltrona favorita, abro-o e folheio as páginas ainda brancas. As palavras pequenas, devido ao tamanho escolhido pela editora, cansam-me os olhos. 

Não consigo ler. É o meu dia, porque isso não costuma acontecer. O que fazer? 

Fecho-o e levanto-me. Está na hora de andar, esticar as pernas, por pior que o meu dia pareça ser – andar debaixo desse sol – porque eu sei que não pode ficar pior. Melhor trocar de roupa e usar uma camisa de manga curta e de preferência, de um tecido mais leve. Algodão seria a melhor escolha. 

Entro no meu quarto e abro meu armário. Várias camisas de tonalidades neutras aparecem na minha frente. Com um olho crítico, escolho uma camiseta branca. 

Pronto para sair, olho mais uma vez a minha sala de estar, tão arrumada e limpa...Como se fosse de uma garota. 

Pensarei sobre isso depois. 

                                                      * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sempre que passo diante de uma livraria, parece que minhas pernas tomam vida própria e começam a andar sozinho. O dinheiro anda curto, e só receberei meu próximo salário uma vez que meu livro estiver pronto. Ou pelo menos, metade dele. Este foi o meu prazo estipulado. Isso não significa que eu não possa gastar, só que devo tomar cuidado com o que irei comprar. Algo de útil, ou de valioso, tudo bem, mas livros? Já estou cheio de livros em casa. 

Não deveria estar aqui, contemplando as longas e intermináveis prateleiras contendo milhares de obras, tanto nacionais quanto internacionais. Noto que apenas poucas pessoas se encontram aqui; ainda são quatro horas da tarde e a maioria das pessoas ainda se encontra em seus postos de trabalho. Creio que esta é uma das vantagens de ter um trabalho tão flexível quanto o meu, se bem que o combustível é meio falho – não é sempre que tenho idéias ou inspiração. 

Caminho lentamente para os corredores mais escuros da livraria, onde quase não há ninguém. A lâmpada que emite luz amarelada já não ilumina muito bem; tenho que forçar meus olhos para ver os títulos.  

A poeira se amontoa sobre os livros; parece que algum funcionário anda negligenciando estes bens da humanidade. Acho que irei falar com o gerente daqui. Depois, é claro. Agora, devo aproveitar o momento. 

À medida que ando, o silêncio começa a tomar conta do lugar. Tudo que ouço é o estalo dos meus sapatos quando estes tocam o chão de pedra. Se eu fosse supersticioso, eu estaria tremendo de medo. Mas, eu não sou, e sigo adiante. 

Paro. Ouço um som bem leve e quase inaudível. É uma pessoa respirando. Será que há mais alguém aqui neste meu santuário?

Já posso enxergar uma saia vermelha, de onde saem longas e bonitas pernas toneadas. Uma blusinha preta complementa o visual, e vejo belas curvas neste corpo bastante feminino. Longos e brilhantes cabelos estão amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo, e delicadas mãos seguram um pequeno volume. 

Paro atrás desta garota. Seu suave perfume me lembra de alguém. 

Kagome. 

Minha sombra obscurece as páginas da sua leitura e ela lentamente se vira para mim, seus lindos olhos abrindo-se instantaneamente.         

- Sesshoumaru...?

Não repondo imediatamente, prefiro continuar olhando nos seus olhos, no seu rosto que me acalma e tranqüiliza. Estou curioso; que tipo de livros ela lerá?

Seguro seu pulso, fazendo-a gritar de susto. Por sorte, como estamos num local longe de todos, ninguém pareceu ouvir este som. Girando seu pulso, posso ver a capa. Esta é a minha vez de arregalar meus olhos. 

Augusto dos Anjos durante o pré-modernismo brasileiro. Espantoso, inacreditável. 

- Eu sei, estranho, não é? – foi impressão minha, ou pareceu que ela conseguiu ler os meus pensamentos?

- Gosto é gosto. 

- É verdade. 

- Por que você gosta dos poemas dele? São muito pessimistas. 

- Porque eu preciso desse pessimismo.

Precisa? Como alguém pode precisar de pessimismo? Concordo que os escritores existencialistas, na sua maioria, acreditam que a morte é a única solução, mas uma garota alegre como esta? Estou ficando maluco?

- Explique-se. 

Quero ver se ela terá um bom argumento ou se ela quer apenas se mostrar para outros. Mas, se for o último caso, ela deveria estar lendo lá fora, à vista de todos, e não reclusa aqui dentro.  

 - Eu sei que a maioria das garotas prefere livros românticos. Eu também gosto deles, mas às vezes, eu olho à minha volta e vejo tanta tristeza e crueldade que fico desanimada com as pessoas. Então, eu leio Augusto dos Anjos e vejo quão ruim poderia ser e não é. Assim, eu fico feliz de novo, com esperança de que tudo pode mudar e que tenho que ter fé. 

Enquanto ela me dizia isso, eu pude perceber que seu rosto começara a se iluminar, seus olhos começaram a faiscar uma certa luz e seus lábios calmamente formaram um pequeno sorriso que, depois, cresceu. Lindo. 

- Aposto que você achou que eu sempre fosse uma garota feliz. Ou estou errada?

Meneio a cabeça.

- Parece que eu estava errado sobre você. 

- É, eu surpreendo as pessoas. Mas sabe, é impossível encontrar alguém perfeito, e eu não sou nem um pouco perfeita. Eu também fico triste de vez em quando, e é aí que este livro vem a calhar. 

O que ela acabou de me dizer me chamou a atenção. É verdade, não existe ninguém perfeito, mas o que eu não havia notado é que eu tinha esperanças de que ela fosse perfeita. Eu, um realista nato, havia almejado uma coisa totalmente contra minhas crenças. 

Eu a havia idealizado.   

Lançando-me um último sorriso, ela saiu da livraria com aquele livro. Fiquei parado, olhando-a até que ela se perdeu na multidão.

Meu coração está batendo cada vez mais rápido dentro de meu peito. Sim, esta é a prova definitiva de que ela realmente está mudando a minha vida. 

Só espero que seja para melhor.   

( Longas ) Notas da Autora : Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eles me deixam extremamente feliz por saber que vocês estão gostando da minha história. Bom, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer a Sayo Amakuza que, o fato do Sesshoumaru ter levado Kagome para casa foi porque ela estava terrivelmente sonolenta e não conseguia dizer a ele onde morava. Sabe quando você chora tanto, mas tanto que, no final, tudo o que você quer fazer é dormir? Então, ela estava assim, não conseguia pensar. E é claro, eu não iria deixar ele abandonar a Kagome na rua! Mas, de qualquer forma, você é bastante perspicaz! Conseguiu ver que, apesar do Sesshoumaru ser todo arrogante, aquilo era apenas pose. Parabéns!!!

Bom, de qualquer forma, gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviews, pois vocês é que me impelem a continuar a escrever. Vocês são incríveis! Beijos e abraços para : Kagome-Chan, Sayo Amakuza, Kaoro, Ana *Hakubi e Kagome-chan. 

Ah é, eu sei que vocês devem estar esperando romance nesta história. Bom,o fato é que...Eu sou horrível para isso. Não consigo escrever cenas de beijos e abraços muito bem; tenho uma certa dificuldade em conseguir descrever o clima certo e tudo mais. Por isso, talvez as cenas envolvendo isso demorem um pouco para aparecerem. 

Acho que estou judiando bastante do Inu Yasha ... Talvez eu escreva uma história cujo par é IY/Kag, só para aliviar minha consciência...err, não agora, somente no futuro ^^

Sissi__


	5. Capítulo V

A Minha Garota 

Por : Sissi

Capítulo V

                                                     "Mors-amor" 

                                                               Antero de Quental

                                      Esse negro corcel, cujas passadas

                                      Escuto em sonhos, quando a sombra desce,

                                      E, passando a galope, me aparece

                                      De noite nas fantasmagóricas estradas,

                                      Donde vem ele? Que regiões sagradas

                                      E terríveis cruzou, que assim parece

                                      Tenebroso e sublime, e lhe estremece

                                      Não sei que horror nas crinas agitadas?

                                      Um cavaleiro de expressão potente, 

                                      Formidável, mas plácido, no porte, 

                                      Vestido de armadura reluzente,

                                      Cavalga a fera estranha sem temor:

                                      E o corcel negro diz: "Eu sou a morte!"

                                      Responde o cavaleiro: "Eu sou o Amor!"

                                                          *~*~*~*~*     

           Meu passeio ainda não acabou. Após aquele incidente na livraria, estou andando sem rumo pelas ruas, observando as pessoas ao meu redor, anotando mentalmente os pequenos fatos que tornam esta vida tão maravilhosa para a maioria das pessoas. 

            Homens, mulheres, crianças, todos tem algum sonho, algum desejo escondido que os fazem continuar a viver. Eles não se perturbam quando algo de ruim acontece. Eles podem ficar momentaneamente tristes, mas provavelmente, a idéia de que tudo passa e um novo dia virá os deixa, novamente, felizes e satisfeitos. 

            Eu já passei por este estágio; não sinto mais esta sensação maravilhosa de estar vivo, pelo contrário; sinto-me cansado e muitas vezes, já contemplei suicídio. Claro que nunca segui adiante com meu plano, não por falta de coragem, mas porque isso não era a solução. Assim como Clarice Lispector já trabalhou com este tema, sinto-me preso e gritando por ajuda, sem que ninguém me escutasse.

            Eu sei que várias pessoas conseguiram superar isso através do amor. Eu também gostaria de superar este problema com este sentimento, mas, como eu já descobri, não fui feito para amar ou ficar com alguém. O meu jeito de ser parece assustar as pessoas, tornando-me ainda mais amargo, piorando a situação. 

            Talvez o suicídio seja mesmo a minha única solução. Por mais tentador que ela seja, não consigo me imaginar empunhando uma arma, uma faca, por exemplo, e cortando minha pele, rompendo vasos sanguíneos, criando uma enorme poça de sangue ao meu redor. 

            A própria idéia de sangue junto com a morte parece totalmente inadequada, errada. O vermelho do sangue lembra-me de calor, de paixão, enquanto que a morte me lembra de algo frio e feio. Não combinam. Como algo belo, que dá a vida, pode estar unido à morte, ao vazio? Expliquem-me!

            Às vezes, quando eu me deito na cama, pensamentos nada a ver me passam pela cabeça. Sangue, por exemplo. Este líquido maravilhoso que percorre as nossas veias e artérias, trazendo vida ao nosso ser, e que nós nem ao menos sentimos. Estamos vivos, mas como podemos viver sem ao  menos sentir como o nosso corpo está vivo? Não sentimos quando uma célula de nosso corpo morre, não sentimos o sangue fluir por entres os vasos sanguíneos, não sentimos nosso estômago quebrar os alimentos e os intestinos absorverem nutrientes, não sentimos nada. Somos apenas um conjunto de células que nada sentem!

            Por que estamos aqui? Por quê? Por que somos chamados de seres humanos? As pessoas dizem que nós somos diferentes dos animais porque pensamos e sentimos. Sentimos? Será que sentimos plenamente? 

Não. Resposta bastante curta, mas bastante reveladora. 

            Bem, não importa. Devo seguir em frente, viver, como dizem as pessoas. O pior sempre passa, não é isso? 

            As lojas pelas quais eu passo estão todas abertas, os vidros mostrando seus produtos. Algumas são meras bugigangas, sem nenhuma utilidade. Outras são roupas da moda, o tecido tocando e enfeitando manequins sem rosto, apenas uma sombra das pessoas. Ou talvez não. 

            Paro de repente, um certo objeto chamando minha atenção. Uma bela espada dentro de uma bainha já gasta, o metal quase totalmente enferrujado. Alguns feixes de pano que originalmente enrolavam a bainha já estão gastas, perderam sua cor original. Ela se parece tanto com a Tessaiga... mas não é possível. Ela está como Inuyasha, como herança de nosso pai. No entanto, esta espada é tão parecida que eu poderia até jurar que é a mesma. 

            O que devo fazer? Se for mesmo a Tessaiga, meu sangue irá ferver nas minhas veias. Como ele se atreveu a vender a espada de nosso pai?! Mas, caso não seja, estarei sendo apenas um idiota, não muito diferente de meu irmão. Ah, escolhas, estamos rodeados de escolhas. 

            Fecho os meus olhos e penso por um instante. Não sei o que fazer, mas acho que tentar não dói. Pelo menos, não muito. 

            Abro a porta e ouço um barulho de pássaros cantando. Rapidamente, o som desaparece, e em seu lugar, um velho surge por detrás de umas cortinas vermelhas interligando a loja com os fundos, provavelmente apenas um lugar para guardar mercadorias. Esse senhor tira seus óculos que estavam em cima de sua cabeça e, com um pano sujo, limpa as lentes e coloca sobre a ponta do nariz. Seu bigode grisalho esconde grande parte da sua boca, mas logo vejo um certo movimento, denunciando o fato de que este velho está sorrindo. 

            - Olá, meu jovem, em que posso ajudá-lo? 

            - Gostaria que o senhor me desse algumas informações acerca daquela espada. 

            Ele se vira para trás e logo sorri novamente. Tenho a vaga impressão de que está rindo de mim, o que me deixa nervoso. 

            - Muito bonita, não? Acabei de comprar de um rapaz bem parecido com você. Disse que estava precisando de dinheiro. 

Meu sangue literalmente gelou. Fiquei paralisado no meio da loja; meus músculos estavam rijos e minha boca, seca. Os sons ao meu redor pareciam ter diminuído de intensidade, chegando a tal ponto que eu já não conseguia ouvir mais nada, exceto o meu coração. 

            Eu abria a minha boca, mas a fechava rapidamente. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. O velho me olhava com interesse, seus olhinhos brilhando com uma certa curiosidade. Eu devo parecer um palhaço para ele. 

            - Eu...Como ele parecia?

            - O jovem que me vendeu a espada? – Ao acenar com a cabeça, ele continuou, - ele era alto, atlético, com olhos dourados e cabelos longos e prateados. Tinha uma cara de bravo, mas acho que era apenas a aparência. 

            É, parece que era mesmo o Inu Yasha. O que me deixa perturbado é que ele precisava de dinheiro, mas a que custo? Vender a espada de nosso pai? Ele devia era estar maluco, porque desde que recebemos nossa herança, eu vivia brigando com ele pela posse dela, porque a que eu recebi não era boa o bastante. 

            - Você sabe onde ele mora? Ele deixou algum endereço?

            - Sinto muito, mas não tenho nada. 

            Não é culpa dele, sei disso. No entanto, não consigo deixar de pensar que ele deu dinheiro para o Inu Yasha, sendo que deveria ter recusado. Bom, a única coisa boa disso tudo é que talvez eu possa finalmente ter em mãos a minha tão desejada espada. 

            - Quanta ela custa?

            - Quatrocentos reais. 

            Tenho certeza de que meus olhos devem ter se arregalado, porque o preço é um roubo. Mas, eu a quero muito, e não voltarei atrás. Retiro a minha carteira do bolso de trás da calça, e após refletir por um momento, faço um cheque desta quantia. Ainda bem que tenho a minha conta na poupança e o dinheiro que economizei com a minha última obra. 

            O senhor retira delicadamente a espada da vitrine e, após embrulhar num papel pardo, ele me oferece com um grande sorriso em seus lábios. Pega o cheque com uma mão e diz que fiz um grande negócio.

            Com o pacote em mãos, saio para a rua me sentindo um homem novo. Meu coração já não se sente pesado; está, na realidade, bastante leve, feliz.       

            O céu parece ter ganhado uma nova cor. Está mais claro, sem nuvens, o azul mais límpido e vivo. Um pequeno avião voa por cima da cidade, longe do solo, é claro. O barulho do motor, porém, pode ser ouvido, e noto pequenas crianças se escondendo atrás de suas mães, seus olhinhos arregalados e com medo, acreditando ser um monstro que irá separá-los de seus pais.

            Os pequenos restaurantes estão cheios, especialmente aqueles ao ar livre. Casais de namorados estão sentados um de frente para o outro, olhando intensamente para os olhos de seu amante. Seus rostos, agraciados por sorrisos ternos e quentes, podem derreter o coração de qualquer um menos o meu. 

            Um certo casal captura a minha atenção. As costas do rapaz parecem-me extremamente familiares, seus ombros largos e fortes. Seu longo cabelo claro está solto nas suas costas, formando uma pequena cortina prateada, como se a lua estivesse refletindo na superfície do mar. Mas, o que realmente me chamara a atenção foi a garota que está à sua frente. Ela é extremamente parecida com a Kagome, só que, como direi, ela parece ser a versão séria dela. 

            Seus cabelos também são longos e negros, sua tez é pálida, mas uma coisa as difere, além da sua falta de expressividade; os olhos dela são castanhos, e não azul-acinzentados. Ela olha com ternura o rapaz à sua frente, e repentinamente, sinto uma pequena explosão na minha cabeça, e a descoberta de que é o meu irmão o rapaz que me era tão familiar. 

            Ele enfia sua mão num de sues bolsos e retira uma pequena caixa aveludada, negra como a noite. Suas mãos tremem ao tocar no objeto, no entanto, tenho certeza de que ele está sorrindo. Ele o entrega a ela, e noto que ela está contendo sua respiração. Nem, é preciso dizer o porquê. Deve ser um anel de compromisso, de noivado que está dentro da caixinha. 

            Será que a Kagome sabe disso? Tenho vontade de bater no Inu Yasha e mandá-lo devolver o presente. Ele vendeu a espada por "isso"? Creio que ele não deve estar muito bem da cabeça. Enfim, o que fazer com irmãos mais novos nada experientes sobre a vida? 

            Caminho vagarosamente até estar de pé atrás dele. A garota parece ter me notado e arregala seus olhos. Também, pudera; minha sombra está se projetando sobre a mesa em que estão ocupando. 

            - Quem é que...- as palavras morrem na sua língua quando ele se volta para trás e dá de cara comigo. Tenho que quase me matar para não rir da sua cara, que a meu ver, está realmente muito cômica. 

            - Olá, meu irmãozinho, que prazer encontrá-lo - eu o saúdo, não sem um tom de sarcasmo. Ele me olha desconfiado, até decidir me agraciar com a sua bela voz:

            - Feh, o que você está fazendo aqui, Sesshoumaru? Isto não é da sua conta. 

            Ah, que vontade de bater na sua cabeça, de enfiar um pouco de razão nesta cabeça dura. Às vezes, nem eu acredito que ele tenha o meu sangue, mas dizem que em toda família, sempre há uma ovelha negra. Bem, conheçam a ovelha da família, Inu Yasha. 

            - É da minha conta, porque o dinheiro deste anel é da Tessaiga. 

            Minha suposição estava certa, pois seu rosto empalidece visivelmente. Ele agarra com bastante força o braço da cadeira, seus dedos ficando quase brancos pela pressão. Posso notar nitidamente suas sobrancelhas unirem-se nervosamente. Eu apenas continuo fitando-o com um olhar pensativo, calmo, porém que esconde uma certa fúria dentro de mim. 

            Eu posso não ser muito comunicativo, dizem até que eu sou feito de gelo. Não me importo; as opiniões alheias não me interessam. O que pode surpreender alguns é o fato de que eu guardo muitas coisas dentro de mim. Amor? Só pelos meus pais. Amizade? Por ninguém, pelo menos até agora. Em relação a ódio, este já é um velho conhecido meu. 

            - Isso não é da sua conta. 

            Não é da minha conta? Ledo engano, irmãozinho. Tudo que é referente à nossa família é da minha conta, pois caso você não saiba, o que eu não acredito muito, pois, afinal, vivemos sob o mesmo teto por vários anos, tudo que é relacionado ao passado, à tradição do nosso sobrenome me interessa. E muito. 

            Não vale a pena aprofundar neste assunto, pois ninguém parece estar interessado. Continuo fitando o Inu Yasha, e ap perceber que ele não irá proferir mais nada, sorrio maliciosamente e replico: 

            - Muito bem. Você sabe onde está a Kagome? 

- O que você quer com ela?! – ele me pergunta num sobressalto, seus olhos ganhando uma nova cor. Ele me olha duramente, sua boca formando uma linha quase reta, seus dentes pressionando uns aos outros, tudo indicando seu nervosismo. Ah, então você se importa com ela? Então, o que esta outra garota representa para você? Você estava quase oferecendo seu coração a ela, e, de repente, você fica enraivecido só por que eu perguntei sobre a Kagome?

            Será que você está enganando seu coração? Por que será que eu sinto um aperto no meu, como se eu fosse morrer? Será que...?              

            Não, eu não vou aceitar o que minha mente está me dizendo! Eu não posso ter caído nas armadilhas do destino! Eu sou Sesshoumaru, eu simplesmente não posso! Estão me entendendo? Eu não posso!

            Ouço de várias fontes que o amor é algo que deixa você mais forte. Eu acredito que, na realidade, deixa você mais fraco, porque torna você mais vulnerável. Imagine um inimigo seu que, para querer se vingar, machuque a pessoa que você ama. Como você ficaria? Mil vezes pior se a pessoa em questão fosse um mero amigo ou companheiro. Por isso, não posso me dar ao luxo de me apaixonar, e além disso, já me conformei com o meu destino, que é ficar só. Pensei por muito tempo sobre esta questão, e acho que é até melhor isso. 

            Então, por que Deus está me pregando esta peça? Eu jurava, até então, que eu ficaria para sempre sozinho, sem ninguém do lado. Não apenas porque ninguém iria se apaixonar pelo meu jeito, mas também, porque eu sou muito indiferente às pessoas ao meu redor devido a sua mediocridade, nada me atraindo.

            Agora, já penso o contrário. Talvez, conscientemente, eu ainda esteja relutando este fato, mas meu corpo já me traiu há muito tempo atrás. Lembro-me de quando fui dormir, e, ao sentir seu perfume, quase fiquei louco de excitação. 

            - Não se atreva a mentir; eu a encontrei agora a pouco. Então, onde ela está? – eu pergunto mais uma vez, uma tentativa frustrada de parar de refletir sobre meus sentimentos. Sei que ela não está no trabalho, pois a encontrei agora há pouco. Deve ser o dia de folga dela. 

            - Feh, você acha que eu vou dizer para alguém como você? Nunca! – ao dizer isso, ele cruza seus braços no seu peito e me olha desafiadoramente, sua postura também denotando seu ar de certa superioridade. 

            - Ela deve estar na casa dela, no bairro Paraíso. 

            Nós dois, Inu Yasha e eu, viramos em direção desta voz. Meus olhos se arregalam imperceptivelmente, pois acreditem ou não, quem me respondeu fora a Kikyou. Seu rosto, tão sério alguns minutos atrás, está duro, com um certo ar de severidade. Suas pequenas mãos, de unhas bem feitas, fecham-se em forma de punhos com tal força que vejo elas ficarem brancas. 

            Este pequeno gesto é bastante revelador. Esta mulher, tão calma por fora, está, na realidade, fervendo de ciúmes. Ah, ciúmes, uma espécie de paixão tão avassaladora quanto o amor, mas pior que esta última, pois não pode ser controlada, podendo trazer desgraça não apenas aos envolvidos, como também, para pessoas que nada têm a ver com o caso. 

            Irmão, tenha bastante cuidado. 

            - Você sabe a rua da casa dela?

            - Não fale nada, Kikyou! Ela olha com indiferença o meu irmão, e responde calmamente: 

            - Não sei, mas ela mora perto do Shopping Paulista. Você pode conseguir o endereço e o telefone com a Sango, a melhor amiga dela que também trabalha no restaurante. Hoje não é dia de folga dela. 

            - Obrigado. 

            Virando as costas, começo a andar, deixando os dois sozinhos. Posso ouvir distintamente a voz dele, perguntando com veemência por que ela disse-me tais informações. Sua réplica é curta e gélida, se é que posso usar isso para descrever a sua entonação, mas creio que é o melhor adjetivo. Sorrio internamente, a minha pequena batalha comigo mesmo já esquecido. 

            Levanto meu rosto e observo os pequenos pássaros a construir seus ninhos nas árvores já cheias de folhas verdes. Os brotos que irão, um dia, florescer e nos apresentar com lindas flores ainda estão pequenos, mas certamente estão lá. 

            Crianças de três ou quatro anos brincam despreocupadamente nas ruas, suas pequeninas pernas mal contendo sua excitação. O sol está relativamente forte, e sinto meu suor molhando as minhas roupas.

            Tudo está perfeito. 

            A primavera está quase chegando, e talvez, não apenas a do ano, mas também, a da minha vida. Será que estou preparado para o amor? Estive, durante anos, pensando sobre a efemeridade da vida, contemplando o dia em que perecerei e deixarei de existir sem ter nada feito de bom para a humanidade. A morte, o contrário da vida. Qual dos dois prevalecerá em meu estado de espírito?

            Pergunta curiosa, e que, de uma certa forma, tenho uma vaga impressão que será amor. Por quê? Porque eu quero.              

            Notas da Autora: Algumas respostas para os reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo ^^ :

            Kiki-chan: não se preocupe, adoro esta história e estou escrevendo o mais rápido possível. Você gosta deste casal? Oh meu Deus, que felicidade!!!

            Samantha: Obrigada pelas suas palavras e fuço feliz que esteja gostando desta fic. Beijos. 

            Ana *Hakubi: Fico feliz por ter gostado do último capítulo, e também de como eu escrevo como O Sesshoumaru pensa. É um pouco difícil ( pois, alem dele ser complicado, ele é homem ), mas estou super alegre por saber que você acha que está indo bem.

            Sayo Amakuza: Oi! Não se preocupe pelo review longo, eu gosto, para falar a verdade. Bom, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que a sua mensagem praticamente fez o meu dia brilhar, pois saber que você está conseguindo escrever um personagem que parece agir igualzinho no anime/manga é o sonho de todo escritor de fanfiction ( pelo menos, é o que eu acho ). Muito obrigada! Além disso, ao saber que estou conseguindo fazer você mudar seu ponto de vista em relação a Sess/Kag é simplesmente maravilhoso!! ( para mim ^^, pois adoro este casal ). E, não se preocupe, ainda faltam umas quatro ou cinco capítulos para acabar ( estou trabalhando no capítulo sete neste momento ). Não se preocupe se tiver perguntas; podem me perguntar que responderei com todo o prazer. ^^ Beijos. 

            Obrigada por lerem esta história!

            Sissi


	6. Capítulo VI

A Minha Garota 

Por : Sissi

Disclaimer: IY não é meu.

Capítulo VI

_"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end." -James M. Barrie_

_*~*~*~*~*_

Tudo à minha volta parece ter ganhado uma nova forma, uma nova cor. Já não vejo o mundo como um baralho de cartas, em que eu era o único curinga da história, estando à parte dos outros. Não, sinto que, se eu realmente quiser, posso fazer parte disso tudo. E eu quero isso. 

            Tomei o metrô e seguro uma barra de metal, tentando, de alguma forma, manter o meu equilíbrio, o que não é muito fácil. As pessoas me olham como se eu não pertencesse ao mundo deles, olhando-me desconfiados. Não posso culpá-los; olhava a vida tão cinicamente que acho que perdi meu contato humano. Meus livros eram a minha vida. Não mais. 

            Kagome, tudo volta a ela, ao modo pela qual ela entrou na minha vida. Tão repentinamente, sem nenhum aviso, mas que me tragou para fora do abismo em que me encontrava, mostrando-me a luz. 

            O pior disso tudo, se é que você pode dizer isso, é que eu gostei dessa luz. Gostei do calor, da forma como me senti querido, acariciado, como se minha mãe estivesse do meu lado, dando-me forças. Mas, não era a minha mãe; era a Kagome. 

            Às vezes, creio que estou ficando louco, mas já não me importo mais. Se ficar louco é se sentir assim, feliz, então eu quero mais é ficar insano.   

            O metrô, após mais algumas paradas, finalmente parou na minha estação. Noto as várias pessoas do lado de fora, uns empurrando os outros, todos tentando entrar no vagão. Endireito-me e, ao posicionar-me na frente da porta, sei que serei derrubado por esta maré viva. 

            A porta se abre e eu me esquivo para o lado, atento para o caso de alguém me empurrar. Rápido como um raio, estou do lado de fora e contemplo o cenário ao meu redor. As paredes, de concreto, dão-me uma sensação de aspereza, de frieza. O chão, de borracha, não faz com que meus sapatos deslizem suavemente. É um lugar bastante diferente do que estou acostumado. 

            Não há problema. Ando até a escada rolante e piso num degrau. Espero pacientemente ele me levar até o topo, de onde me dirijo até as catracas. Alguns policiais, vestidos em seus uniformes azuis, estão de pé, observando a agitação dentro da estação de metrô. Nada de diferente parece estar acontecendo, pois levantam uma mão para a boca e bocejam preguiçosamente. 

            Há várias saídas esta estação. Olho de um lado e leio a rua em que sairei. Não, não és esta. Viro minha cabeça para a direita e leio o nome da outra. Sim, é este aqui. Começo a andar, e quando estou finalmente do lado de fora, tenho que levantar a mão para proteger meus olhos da luz, que quase me cega. 

            Várias pessoas estão do lado de fora esperando seu ônibus. Alguns senhores de idade estão sentados num banco, suas bengalas entre suas mãos enrugadas. Alguns estão sentados lendo o jornal do dia; outros estão apenas olhando as pessoas ao seu redor. Uma boa senhora, com várias sacolas de compras nas mãos, está me encarando com estranheza. Começo a andar mais rapidamente para chegar ao meu destino. Ainda não estou acostumado às pessoas me olhando deste jeito. 

            Duraram apenas alguns minutos a minha caminhada. Uns quinze, eu diria, mas isso não importa.  Estou na frente do restaurante, na frente da porta de madeira com vidro no centro. Giro a maçaneta e entro. Olho ao meu redor a noto que há poucas pessoas. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros, com um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, está no caixa. É a única garota que está trabalhando a esta hora. Deve ser a Sango. 

            Aproximo-me dela e ela me olha um pouco espantada. 

            - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

            Eu gostaria de pedir o telefone da Kagome. Parece estúpido, não?

- A Kagome está?

- Não, hoje é o dia de folga dela. 

- Você poderia me dar o telefone dela? Tenho um assunto importante para tratar com ela.

Seus olhos escuros me inspecionam, da cabeça aos pés. Ela não parece confiar muito em mim. 

- É sobre o Inu Yasha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?! – ela me pergunta nervosamente, as palavras mal saindo de sua boca. Seus olhos estão um pouco arregalados e ela aperta a borda de sua camisa. 

- Sim, ele vai pedir a Kikyou em casamento. 

- Essa não...

Ela coloca suas mão sobre a sua boca, tentando evitar fazer qualquer comentário. Porém, pelo próprio jeito com que seu corpo ficou tenso, está mais do que claro que ela está espantada e, talvez, brava com as notícias.  

- Aquele Inu Yasha...

Suas mãos fecham-se na forma de punhos e ela não está mais olhando para mim, mas sim para um ponto distante na parede atrás de mim, como se refletindo sobre algo. Creio que ela está imaginando inúmeras formas de matar meu irmão, o que eu teria um enorme prazer em ajudar. 

- Pobre Kagome...Você vai falar com ela sobre isso?

- Sim. É melhor saber do que ficar na ignorância e saber por último.

- Você tem razão. Só que tente ser bem cuidadoso, porque ela vai sofrer muito.

- Eu posso tentar, se você me der o telefone ou o endereço dela.

- Claro.

Até que o Inu Yasha é bastante útil. 

Ela pega uma caneta e rabisca alguns números e letras numa folha de papel. Relendo o que ela escrevera, ela me olha uma última vez e me entrega o que eu tanto desejei. Tenho vontade de beijar a folha, mas reprimo este desejo. 

- Obrigado.

- Por favor, tome conta dela por mim, sim?

Aceno com a cabeça e saio do restaurante. Por alguns segundos, o rosto desta garota está impresso na minha cabeça, seus olhos negros cheios de tristeza pela má sorte de sua melhor amiga. Eu gostaria de ter um amigo iguala a ela. Paro de repente. Eu já tenho um amigo assim, ou melhor dizendo, uma amiga assim : a Kagome. O problema é que eu quero que ela seja algo mais do que apenas uma amiga. Quero que ela faça parte da minha vida, que esteja sempre do meu lado e que me olhe de um jeito todo especial só para mim. 

Quero que ela seja minha namorada, minha amante, a única mulher da minha vida. 

                                                    * * * * *

Chego em casa e coloco a espada de meu pai na minha cama. Preciso comprar algumas peças para poder colocá-la junto da Tenseiga na parede, para eu todos possam vê-la. No entanto, o que está ocupando a minha mente neste exato momento é como irei falar com ela. Por telefone, eu sei, mas não era isso a que me referia. Como eu conseguirei contar-lhe que o homem que ela ama está para se casar com outra?

Meu coração parece ter se contraído de dor quando eu afirmei que não sou o homem de que ela ama. É duro dizer isso, mas é a dura realidade. Ela não me ama. O pior disso tudo é que eu sou o irmão deste meu inimigo. Meio irmão, quero dizer. Ultimamente, tenho esquecido que nossas mães eram diferentes, o que é bastante estranho, pois quase nunca esqueço deste fato. 

Meneio a cabeça. É por isso que você vai ligar para ela, para tentar fazê-la esquecer dele e talvez, conseguir um lugar especial no coração dela. Isso.

Fixo os meus olhos neste aparelho preto que está na minha frente. O telefone, meu novo inimigo. Toco o aparelho e segurando-o em minha mão, aperto o primeiro botão, o 'Talk'. 

_Thu...Thu...Thu..._

Muito bem. Qual é o primeiro número? Retiro o papel que a Sango havia me dado. Três. Aperto o número. Agora, faltam mais sete números. 

Sinto meu suor escorrendo da minha testa para o meu queixo. Limpo o líquido com a minha mão desocupada e olho novamente o papel. Só faltam mais seis. 

Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois e um. 

Espero a pessoa do outro lado atender. Enquanto isso, minhas mão tremem segurando o telefone, tanto que tenho que segurá-lo com mais força para que não caia. Meus lábios estão secos, e minhas pupilas estão dilatadas. Olhos para o meu quarto e vejo as espadas de meu pai, as quais me dão um pouco de segurança. Engulo a saliva que estava na minha boca e fecho meus olhos. 

Vamos, atenda, por favor. Não agüento mais este suspense. Meu coração parece que vai estourar, e estou inspirando e expirando ar como se tivesse participado de uma maratona. Meu corpo não vai agüentar muito mais tempo.

- Alô?

É ela. Abro minha boca, mas nenhum som sai dela. Desligo o telefone apertando o botão 'Talk'. Junto minhas mão como se fosse rezar e abaixo a minha cabeça, descansando o meu queixo sobre as minhas mãos. 

Sou um covarde. 

                                   *          *          *          *          *

Não sei como consegui chegar até aqui. Bom, é claro que o meu carro me ajudou, e o endereço que estava escrito na folha. O que eu quis dizer, e tenho certeza de que vocês me entenderam, é que não sei como consegui reunir força o suficiente para chegar até a casa dela. 

Levanto os meus olhos e observo o céu. É uma lindo dia, não parece que vai chover, totalmente diferente de como me sinto. Parece que tem uma tempestade na minha cabeça, não consigo pensar direito. 

A casa dela é bonita e simples. Um pequeno jardim na frente e um espaço para estacionar o carro. Noto um gato amarelado descansando sob o sol, olhando-me com olhos cansados. Que gato estranho. 

- Miau – olho para o portão e para a campainha. Levanto minha mão e toco-a, mas não a aperto. Respiro profundamente e olho para meu dedo indicador. Vamos um pouco de pressão e estará acabado. Vamos. 

Meu corpo não me responde, não faz o que eu mando. Droga! Eu...Estou com medo. Não quero ser rejeitado por ela. Retiro minhas mãos e olho a casa. Tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo...

Sinto que fisicamente, apenas alguns metros nos separam, quando metafisicamente, o universo inteiro está entre nós. Abaixo a cabeça e olho a ponta dos meus sapatos. Que interessante...

- Sesshoumaru? – Levanto os olhos e a vejo na porta de sua casa, sua boca parcialmente aberta devido à sua surpresa. Tento sorrir, mas meus músculos não se mexem.  

- Boa tarde. – Ela anda na minha direção e abre o portão. 

- Boa tarde. Você...Não quer entrar? Acabei de fazer uns biscoitos. 

- Pode ser, estou com um pouco de fome. – É mentira, mas ela não precisa saber disso. Aceno com a cabeça e a sigo para dentro de casa. O interior de seu lar é a cara dela, se é que posso dizer isso. Várias fotografias estão espalhadas pelos cômodos, enquanto que quadros vivazes alegram as paredes beges. As portas são de madeira, da cor do mogno, e a sala de estar é simples, mas encantadora, com dois sofás ao redor da televisão, formando uma espécie de meio círculo. Uma mesinha está na frente da televisão, com um vaso repleto de cravos e rosas em cima. As rosas são vermelhas, algo que eu já esperava dela. Vermelho, a mesma cor da paixão.      

  - Está um pouco desarrumado, espero que não se importe, - meneio a cabeça. Está tudo ótimo. Quem precisa de organização? Eu preciso, mas isso não quer dizer que todo mundo precisa, afinal de contas, a própria tendência das coisas é o caos, certo?

Ela me mostra o sofá e sento, não sem antes me sentir um pouco desconfortável. Parece que estou invadindo um lugar muito especial, um lugar sagrado. 

Ela caminha pela cozinha, tirando pratos dos armários, tirando a bandeja com biscoitos do forno e uma jarra de suco da geladeira. Arrumando tudo isso, ela anda até onde estou e coloca tudo na mesinha na minha frente. 

- Sirva-se, por favor. Espero que os biscoitos estejam bons, é uma nova receita. 

Pego um e coloco-o na boca. A textura é suave, e mal ele toca na minha saliva e ele se desmancha todo. Delicioso! 

- Está muito bom, - eu respondo, e seus olhos se arregalam imperceptivelmente e seus lábios formam um pequeno sorriso. Suas mãos se mexem um pouco. Ela está nervosa. 

- Mesmo? Que bom! – ela exclama, seu sorriso se ampliando, para o meu deleito. Sorrio de volta.

Seus olhos se arregalam bastante e eu rio um pouco. 

- O que foi?

- Você...Sorriu! E riu! Você devia fazer mais isso.

            Percebendo o que ela me disse e o meu olhar de incredulidade, suas bochechas ganharam uma cor rosada e ela abaixou os seus olhos, evitando os meus.  Meu coração começou a acelerar feito um carro de corrida. 

            - Eu...Por que você veio aqui?

            Desta vez, é a minha vez de desviar os meus olhos. 

            - O Inu Yasha...Vai pedir a Kikyou em casamento. 

            -...Então ele decidiu...

            - Decidiu o quê?

            Ela fecha seus olhos e coloca suas mão no seu rosto, suspirando levemente.        

- Ele disse que me amava, mas que também amava a Kikyou. Eu disse que ele tinha que escolher entre nós duas, porque estava cansada de ser sempre a segunda. Parece que...eu sou a segunda opção, - e então ela riu, não aquele riso que faz sua alma pular de alegria e ficar quente como se você tivesse sido bombardeado de alegria; não, foi um riso amargo, de alguém que está derrotado, cansado de tudo. Está não é a Kagome que conheço. 

Levanto-me abruptamente e agarro seu braço, levantando-a junto comigo. Ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas não consegue. 

- O que você está fazendo?! – ela me pergunta irritada, – me solta!! 

- Pare de agir assim. Esta não é você. 

- Você não me conhece!  

- Posso não a conhecer totalmente, mas quero conhecê-la, se você deixar. 

- Eu não quero! Me solta!!

- Está com medo de ser machucada de novo, como o Inu Yasha fez?

- Pare, por favor...- seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, e seus lábios tremem ao falar.

            - Não, eu quero ver a Kagome de verdade. 

            - Esta é a Kagome de verdade! Esta garota inútil que não consegue fazer nada! Que ama alguém, mas que sempre será a segunda opção!! Estou farta disso tudo!! Eu não quero mais isso!!

            - Então, o que você quer?

            - ... Ser uma criança de novo. Não ter responsabilidade, ter alguém cuidando de mim. De ter alguém me amando e me protegendo...Quero ser uma criança de novo...

            Suas pernas não conseguem agüentar seu peso e ela cai, suas mãos escondendo seu rosto, contendo suas lágrimas. Ajoelho-me e coloco uma mão no seu ombro.

            - Todos devem crescer, incluindo eu e você.

            - Eu não quero crescer...

            - Isso não depende de você. Você não é Peter Pan. 

            - Eu sei...

            - Não tenha medo de crescer. Estarei do seu lado, tudo bem? Só para protegê-la. 

            Ela levanta seus olhos para mim, que já estão bastante vermelhos. Suas mãos trêmulas agarram minha camisa, e ela enterra seu rosto no meu peito. Seus soluços fazem com que seu corpo frágil trema a cada segundo, fazendo minha alma chorar. 

            Abraço-a e toco gentilmente nas suas costas, enquanto que coloco meu queixo sobre a sua cabeça. Ela tem cheiro de rosas, tão confortante...

            - Eu estou aqui do seu lado. Isso...Isso não é suficiente?

            Seu corpo fica tenso em meus braços e seu choro aumenta de intensidade. Abraço-a com mais força. Tenho medo da resposta. 

            - Eu sinto muito...

            Fecho meus olhos e deixo o ar sair dos meus pulmões.   

Notas da Autora :  

Tradução do trecho em inglês: 

"Todas as crianças, exceto uma, crescem. Elas rapidamente sabem que elas irão crescer, e a forma que Wendy soube foi assim. Um dia quando ela tinha dois anos ela estava brincando num jardim, e ela arrancou uma outra flor e correu com ela para a sua mãe. Eu suponho que ela parecia uma graça, pois a Sra. Darling pôs a mãe no coração e exclamou, "Oh, por que você não pode ficar assim para sempre!" Isto foi tudo que transcorreu entre elas sobre o assunto, mas desde então, Wendy sabia que ela tinha que crescer. Você sempre sabe depois que você tem dois anos. Dois é o começo do fim."

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, vocês não sabem como eles iluminam meu dia ( ou talvez sim, já que algumas de vocês também são escritoras). Dani ( você é muito fofa! Adorei o poema!), Naru Chan, Kiki-chan, Sayo Amakuza e Samantha. O incrível disseo tudo é poder mudar um poço esta noção do Inuyasha sempre ficar com a Kagome, se bem que eu torço por isso no manga e no anime. No fanfiction, isto é uma outra história...^_^

Ah, Sayo, você não me disse que gostava da Kikyou, mas fico feliz que você gostou dela no capítulo. Particularmente, eu odeio ela ( a 'nova Kikyou', não a que morreu ), mas, como é preciso ser imparcial quando se escreve histórias espero que ela tenha te agradado. 

Samantha, eu também amo o Sesshoumaru!! Ele é LINDO!! E você não está se metendo na minha história, pelo contrário; adoraria saber o que você pensa dele e o que eu poderia acrescentar. Conto com você?

Kiki-chan, coloquei alguns assuntos mais profundos para se pensar mesmo. Gosto de filosofar e saber as opiniões dos outros. A idéia do sangue sobre a mortalidade é espelho do que eu sinto quando eu penso sobre isso. Fiquei feliz por saber que deu para fazer você parar para pensar sobre isso. ^_^ Era a minha intenção. 

Naru Chan, obrigada pelos elogios, mas o melhor é saber que você está começando a gostar de ver Sesshou e Kagome juntos. ^_^

Dani, acho que já falei tudo o que eu tinha no e-mail que te mandei. Seu review quase me fez chorar de alegria, e ainda mais por você ter compartilhado seu poema comigo. Lindo poema, é tudo o que posso dizer. Sobre minha história, fico extremamente agradecida que você esteja adorando ele, porque esta é uma das razões que eu escrevo, além de acalmar minha mente quando tenho mil idéias na cabeça. Adorei ter te conhecido. Termino de ler todas as suas histórias neste fim-de-semana, ok? ^_^ Quero terminar com o livro que estou lendo antes. 

Bom, obrigada garotas, vocês são demais. Beijos e a gente se vê no próximoa capítulo.  


	7. Capítulo VII

A Minha Garota

Por: Sissi

Disclaimer: IY não é meu.

Capítulo VII

                                    "Teresa"

                                                                  Manuel Bandeira

                               A primeira vez que vi Teresa

                               Achei que ela tinha pernas estúpidas

                               Achei também que a cara parecia uma perna

                               Quando vi Teresa de novo

                               Achei que os olhos eram muito mais velhos que o resto do corpo

                               ( Os olhos nasceram e ficaram dez anos esperando que o resto do 

                                                                                                     [ corpo nascesse ) 

                               Da terceira vez não vi mais nada

                               Os céus se misturaram com a terra

                               E o espírito de Deus voltou a se mover sobre a face das águas.

                                                           *~*~*~*~*

            Dizem que as palavras não têm nenhum poder... Como estão enganados. Nosso mundo é regido pelas palavras, pelo sentido que elas contêm. Um simples 'não' pode determinar e mudar a vida de uma pessoa. No meu caso, ela não disse explicitamente isto, mas foi o mesmo sentido, de igual peso.  

- Entendo...

            Meus ombros caem e suspiro vagarosamente, deixando o ar sair de dentro de meus pulmões. Ela ainda está tremendo entre os meus braços, ainda está chorando pela sua perda, enquanto que sinto que meu coração está quebrando junto com ela. Meus braços estão ficando cada vez mais pesados, quase caindo para os meus lados. 

            - Eu...Acho que vou embora...

            Ela agarra com mais força a minha camisa. Sua voz está um pouco difícil de ser compreendida, pois sua boca está encostando minha roupa, mas mesmo assim, consigo ouvi-la.

            - Você disse que ia ficar... Do meu lado...

            É verdade, eu disse isso a ela, e não posso recuar. Mesmo que eu me sinta quase morto, não a abandonarei. Não importa o que eu sinta; ela é a coisa mais importante neste momento. Eu vou protegê-la.

            - Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui com você, - eu sussurro no seu ouvido, e ela mexe a sua cabeça, acenando. Coloco uma mão em cima de sua cabeça e começo a acariciar seu cabelo que é tão macio e suave quanto eu havia imaginado. 

            - Tudo vai ficar bem...- Eu lhe asseguro, quando, na realidade, nem eu sinto convicção do que eu falo. Mas, como eu disse, as palavras são mágicas, cheias de um poder indescritível que apenas os escritores e poetas conhecem, pois eles conseguem mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas. 

            - Promete?

            - Eu prometo – minhas palavras não serão vãs. Eu tentarei de tudo para que ela tenha um final feliz.

            - Você deve estar exausta. É melhor ir descansar.

            Levanto-a em meus braços, um atrás de suas coxas enquanto que o outro está segurando seus ombros. Ela abraça meu pescoço, talvez com medo de que eu vá deixá-la cair. Não precisa se preocupar, Kagome, eu nunca vou deixá-la cair. Nunca.

            - Qual é o seu quarto?

            - O do fundo do corredor.

            Caminho em direção da porta de seu quarto, o qual tem uma placa cor-de-rosa com seu nome escrito em cima, pendurado por um prego. Giro a maçaneta e vejo, pela primeira vez, seu santuário, uma pequena visão do deve ser o paraíso. 

            Sua cama está perto da janela, seu cobertor azul dobrado sobre o canto inferior. Coloco-a na cama, esperando pacientemente que ela solte meu pescoço, o que ela não faz. Toco gentilmente seus braços, usando um pouco de força para que ela entenda meu significado. Nada.

            - Kagome?

            - Fica aqui até eu dormir? 

            - Não posso, tenho que ir. 

            - Por favor?

            Olhos nos seus olhos e tenho que conter a respiração. Ela está linda, mesmo com lágrimas nos seus olhos e nas bochechas rosadas. Suas tremem um pouco ao encostar e segurar as minhas mãos. Eu abaixo meus olhos, meus longos cabelos caindo em volta do meu rosto, uma espécie de cortina para o mundo. 

            - Por favor? Até que eu durma...

            Não há como resistir o apelo que há em sua voz. Levanto meus olhos e observo os dela, tentando desvendar seus mistérios. Nada, ela é pura demais para ter algum plano por trás de seu pedido. Ela move seu corpo para o lado, dando-me um lugar para eu poder deitar e descansar ao seu lado. Bastante tentador. 

            Sento na ponta, meus sapatos tocando o chão. Não quero olhar muito para ela, porque sei que não conseguirei conter minhas emoções. Olho ao meu redor, notando algumas fotografias no seu criado-mudo. Uma me chamou a atenção. 

            Estico meu braço e seguro o porta-retrato entre meus dedos, o metal, gelado e duro. Como eu era. Dois rostos sorridentes me olham, um sendo da garota deitada ao meu lado. Seus olhos faíscam uma certa luz que não é possível descrever, e seu sorriso é o bastante para iluminar minha escuridão. A outra pessoa é o meu meio irmão. Seu longo cabelo prateado está solto nas suas costas, e ele está vestindo sua camisa favorita, uma vermelha que ganhara de nosso pai. Ele tem um braço em volta dela, na altura dos seus ombros. Ele também está sorrindo para a câmera, contente e satisfeito. 

            Fecho meus olhos e coloco este objeto estranho de volta na mesa. Após um certo tempo, eu viro ele para baixo para que eu não precise fitar o rosto dele. É doloroso demais, até para mim. 

            Kagome já está dormindo, seu peito subindo e descendo harmoniosamente, como uma dança hipnótica que eu poderia apreciar pelo resto da minha vida. Mas não é hora para isso. Eu não pertenço a este lugar, a este santuário onde somente os anjos podem descansar. 

Não sou nenhum anjo e nunca serei. Pequei demais nesta vida, minhas mãos estão cheias de sangue. Fecho minhas mãos na forma de punhos, minhas unhas cortando minha pele. Esta dor não é nada, é até bom sentir isso, pois faz tempo que não sinto coisa alguma. 

Levanto-me da cama e me reclino sobre seu corpo dormente. Beijo sua testa, meus lábios encostando sua pele e permanecendo lá por mais tempo do que seria necessário. Acaricio sua bochecha, já de volta à sua cor normal. Seda, sua pele tem a textura da seda. 

- Durma com os anjos. 

                                               *          *          *          *          *

            Como será que eu consegui voltar? Minha cabeça está uma bagunça, não consigo pensar direito; tudo está misturado, minhas emoções, e os últimos acontecimentos. Estou raiva. Sim, estou com muita raiva, dela, de mim, do Inu Yasha, do mundo inteiro, para ser mais exato! Tenho vontade de esganar algo, de quebrar o pescoço de alguém, de quebrar ossos e ouvir o delicioso som de gritos. Como chamam isso? Sede de sangue? Porque, caso seja este o termo, este morrendo de sede neste exato momento. Um copo não seria o suficiente. Uma garrafa, não, um barril inteiro de sangue seria necessário para me acalmar. 

            Olho meu apartamento, tudo perfeitamente limpo e organizado. Um leve ruído de aspirador de pó no apartamento ao lado é tudo que ouço, e a parece branca da sala, tudo que vejo. Observo e estudo esta cor, não gostando nem um pouco dela. 

            Branco... Por que ele é a mistura de todas as cores quando ele parece conter nada, nenhum segredo ou mistério? Tudo o que ele nos mostra é esse tom plácido, que poderia enjoar o estômago de qualquer um. Respiro vagarosamente, mas não consigo me conter. Tudo está errado. Tudo!

            Agarro um vaso de vidro que estava perto de mim e jogo-o contra a parede, observando o vidro se partir, formando pequenos estilhaços que voam pelo ar. O líquido que estava dentro, água, se não me engano, escorre pela parede, como lágrimas sobre uma face pálida como a lua. 

            Levanto minha mão, a qual não pára de tremer, e toco meu rosto. Está molhado. Ao invés de achar isso estranho, sorrio para mim mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que sinto meu corpo enfraquecer e meus joelhos tocarem o chão. 

Mas que ironia da vida...  

                                               *          *          *          *          *

Dizem que o homem consegue ficar uma semana sem comer. Água, só por dois dias, três no máximo. E saudade de alguém? É possível sobreviver por mais de uma semana sem ver a pessoa que você ama, que retém uma parte de seu coração?

Um mês. É tempo demais, não agüento permanecer aqui, neste meu apartamento frio, que só me faz relembrar da minha solidão. Agarro um travesseiro e bato a minha cabeça com ele. Não dói, mas pensei, por um momento, que eu sentiria dor. Estou ficando maluco, não há outra explicação.  Deito na minha cama e observo o teto branco de meu quarto. Branco, Tão branco quanto as nuvens que passeiam pelo céu num belo dia de verão. Posso ouvir o som de pássaros perto da minha janela. Viro o rosto, minha bochecha tocando o travesseiro um pouco molhado, e fito estes seres tão cálidos e puros. 

Pardais estão numa árvore do lado de fora, seus bicos abertos emitindo uma bela melodia. Suas pequenas asas esticam e fecham à medida que o sol os toca com seus raios, aquecendo seus corpos frágeis. Alguns estão pulando sobre os galhos, enquanto que outros estão fazendo carinho uns nos outros, coçando seus corpos com seus bicos. Eu até consigo imaginar eles suspirando de prazer neste dia maravilhoso. 

Maravilhoso para alguns, pois para mim, é mais um dia da minha vida em que nada farei de útil. Terminei meu livro, e já entreguei para o meu editor. Só falta esperar pelo seu telefonema para ver se precisarei mudar alguma coisa. Creio que não; fiz tudo o que ele havia pedido, e para ficar ainda mais trágico e bonito a minha história, do jeito que os românticos adoravam, adicionei morte no final. Dos meus personagens favoritos, é claro, bem do estilo de Romeu & Julieta.

            Antigamente, eu não acreditava como é que duas pessoas podiam se amar a tal ponto para se matarem caso ficassem sem seu amado. Amor deste tipo não existe, pelo menos, era o que eu acreditava. Agora, já posso dizer o contrário. 

            Não estou dizendo que eu me mataria, apenas que há amor bastante intenso, podendo chegar a tal ponto em que a pessoa amada significa o mundo para o outro. Kagome, ela é uma espécie de borboleta para mim. Linda e livre, sem que eu possa ficar com ela, pois o único jeito de fazer isso é matando-a, dissecando-a, e isso, eu não quero. 

            Não fiquem com pena de mim, não quero que me olhem com olhos cheios de tristeza. Após este tempo todo em meu apartamento, pude perceber melhor o mundo que eu negligenciava. As pessoas ao meu redor não me tratavam friamente. Eu é que as tratava assim, e como resposta, elas me tratavam de igual forma. Aprendi minha lição, mas ainda não me sinto bem sorrindo para as pessoas. 

            Meu travesseiro já está seco, ainda bem. Levanto minha cabeça e observo o objeto em minhas mãos. Seco como um deserto, porém macio como uma pluma. Pluma de ganso, para ser mais exato. Analiso atentamente o travesseiro, e não noto nada de diferente. O sal que deve estar aí não é possível de ser visto a olho nu. Nem a sua textura um pouco áspera pode ser notada. Coloco-o debaixo de minha cabeça. 

            Suspirando e olhando mais uma vez a brancura do meu teto, o rosto dela começa a aparecer na minha frente. Droga. Droga! Não quero pensar nela, não quando as feridas do meu coração ainda não foram totalmente curadas e fechadas. Mas, minha mente parece querer brincar comigo, e meu coração, pelo o que eu acabei de descobrir, é um sádico. Ele gosta de sofrer. 

            A imagem do rosto dela me traz dor e felicidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Parece até um pouco com o Barroco, em que só há paradoxos nesta vida. Vida e morte, fé e razão. Amor e...Dor? Será que eles são opostos ou complementares?

            Não sei, e nem sei porque estou pensando nisso, se bem que uma certa frase está surgindo na minha cabeça. Não me lembro de quem disse está frase, somente que esta pessoa havia dito que uma pessoa só terá amado quando ela tiver sofrido. Neste caso, se minha lógica está correta, dor e amor são complementares. Um precisa do outro, assim como o fogo precisa do ar para existir. 

            Suspiro, e fecho meus olhos. Estou cansado da dor. Passo uma mão na minha testa, e esfrego minhas pálpebras. Estou mesmo cansado. 

            Abro meus olhos, e me levanto da cama. Eu tenho que sair daqui, este quarto está me sufocando, como se não houvesse ar, mas sim uma fumaça de ópio, fazendo-me delirar e ver imagens que eu não gostaria.    

            Abro a porta de meu armário e tiro uma camisa de lá. Jogo a camiseta que estava usando numa cesta que está perto da pia do banheiro, e uso esta nova no seu lugar. O cheiro de sabão e limpeza penetra meu sistema, e eu solto um suspiro de alívio. Já estou um pouco melhor. 

            Não irei trocar de calças, estas estão bem. Pego as chaves que estão num balcão da cozinha e tranco a porta de meu apartamento. Preciso de ar para limpar meus pensamentos. 

            O dia está bonito, e mal saio do portão quando sinto um certo calor tocar meu rosto. Fecho meus olhos, mas ainda consigo ver uma luz avermelhada que consegue se infiltrar pelas minhas pálpebras. Começo a caminhar, meus passos nem um pouco hesitantes. Não sei aonde irei, mas minhas pernas têm um local em mente. 

            - Sesshoumaru-sama! – Grita uma garotinha de longos cabelos castanhos, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Sorrio para ela, e me agacho, tocando seus cabelos carinhosamente. 

            - Rin, - eu falo, e ao ouvir minha voz, ela pula de alegria e abraça minhas pernas. 

            - Aonde o Sesshoumaru-sama vai? Posso ir junto? – ela me pergunta, seus olhos brilhando com energia. Meneio a cabeça. 

            - Não, você tem que ficar com a sua mãe, Rin. – Ela solta seus braços e fica com um rosto pensativo, um pouco triste. De repente, ela faz um sim com a cabeça e sai correndo, não sem me acenar energicamente. 

            - Tchau, Sesshoumaru-sama!

            - Até logo, Rin, - eu respondo, observando sua pequena figura desaparecer atrás de um prédio. Meu braço cai para o meu lado e continuo a andar para onde o vento me levar, assim como diria um certo cantor e compositor.       

            Estou um pouco lírico hoje.

                                   *          *          *          *          *

            Eu deveria saber, minhas pernas não são nem um pouco diferentes de meu coração. Olho para o chão, para o piso de granito, para os meus sapatos, para qualquer coisa exceto o restaurante na minha frente. 

            Passo uma mão pelos meus cabelos, e expiro com a mesma velocidade de uma tartaruga, um gesto que indica que não estou contente com a minha situação, pois não estou mesmo. Devo entrar ou não? Passo a mão pelos meus cabelos novamente. Acho que dar uma espiada antes não me fará nenhum mal. 

            Observo o interior do estabelecimento pela janela de vidro do lado da porta. Não está muito movimentado agora, talvez pelo horário ou porque daqui a dois dias, será feriado, e as pessoas já estão num ritmo de descanso.

            A garota chamada Sango está no caixa, recebendo dinheiro de um freguês. Um freguês bastante audacioso, pelo visto, pois posso notar facilmente onde suas mãos estão se aproximando. Parece que ela também percebeu, pois levantou sua mão e, num gesto bem rápido que quase não pude ver, deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara. 

            Rio para mim mesmo. Bem feito, porque não se deve tratar as mulheres desse jeito, nem mesmo se você está apaixonado por ela. Sim, este rapaz está apaixonado por ela, basta ver como seus olhos ficam mais calorosos e felizes ao vê-la, mesmo com uma marca vermelha de mão na sua bochecha. 

            Estreito meus olhos para notar as feições dela. Suas bochechas estão rosadas e ela evitar olhar no rapaz, seu corpo tremendo de raiva e de vergonha. Parece que ela também sente algo por ele, caso contrário, não estaria evitando ele. 

            Paro de observar os dois quando aparece a razão da minha vinda, que era desconhecida até então. Ela está usando um pequeno avental branco no colo, e nas suas mãos, está segurando uma bandeja com algumas latas de refrigerante. Ela caminha na direção de uma mesa com um casal de namorados. Colocando as latas na mesa, ela se afasta, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para os rostos felizes dele. 

            Meu peito começa a doer. Seus olhos estão tristes, com uma cor diferente da usual. Estão mais escuros, e posso notar que está com um pouco de olheiras. Levanto minha mão e encosto meus dedos no vidro, bem em cima da imagem dela. Ela está tão triste...

            Repentinamente, ela vira seu rosto na minha direção, e eu tenho que prender a minha respiração. Arregalo meus olhos quando ela sorri para mim e retira o avental e o põe em cima de uma mesa, e sai do restaurante para vir falar comigo. 

            Estou paralisado, e tudo que consigo fazer é esperar o tempo passar. Não demorou muito, e ela já está na minha frente, segurando nervosamente a borda de sua blusa, estrangulando o pobre tecido. 

            - Oi, Sesshoumaru, há quanto tempo, né? – Ela me pergunta rapidamente, não olhando muito nos meus olhos. 

            - Como você está? 

            Coloco uma mão em cima de seu ombro, enquanto que, com os dedos da minha outra mão, levanto seu rosto. Ela também está cansada, posso perceber nitidamente isso. 

            - Bem, só que não estou conseguindo dormir direito. Insônia, eu acho.

            - Ou pesadelos?

            Ela abaixa sua cabeça, e desta vez, não tento levantar seu rosto de novo. 

            - Mas, eu estou melhor. O que você veio fazer aqui? – ela me pergunta, olhando-me sinceramente nos olhos. Sorrio para ela, e ela sorri para mim, aquele sorriso de que tanto gosto. Ela está linda. 

            - Vim ver você. 

            - Ah...- Ela sorri timidamente, e tenta se afastar um pouco de mim. Meneio a cabeça e estico o braço na altura de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mim. Ela solta um grito de susto, e quando ela está presa entre meu peito e meus braços, ela me bate levemente com as mãos, num gesto carinhoso entre amigos. Isso dói. Olho para ela e decido: irei posar como um amigo que gosta de provocá-la. Pelo menos, assim, eu poderei, de uma certa forma, ser verdadeiro com meus sentimentos.

            - Eu preciso ir trabalhar, - ela começa, mas eu abaixo minha cabeça e sussurro em seu ouvido: 

            - Então, por que você tirou o seu avental?

            Ela enrubesce e me bate no peito. 

            - Chato! 

            Eu sorrio. 

            - Eu...Eu quero...Tentar.

            Arregalo meus olhos, observando seu rosto à procura de alguma coisa que desminta o que ela disse. Talvez, ela esteja apenas brincando comigo, pois ela ainda ama meu irmão.  

            - Eu fiquei pensando durante um mês, e... Achei que...Eu devia continuar com a minha vida. Sem o Inu Yasha. – Ela levanta seu rosto e me olha desafiadoramente. Acaricio suas bochechas, algo que eu sempre sonhei fazer novamente depois de ter provado um pouco da sua maciez. 

            - Tem certeza?

            - Tenho. 

            Suspiro. Não sei nem por que estou duvidando dela, mas eu quero ter certeza. Não quero ser a segunda opção, assim como ela fora para o meu irmão. 

            - Eu não sou o Inu Yasha. 

            Ela morde seu beiço e olha o chão. Começo a soltar meus braços que a estavam mantendo para mim, mas paro quando ela sorri para mim e beija minha bochecha. 

            - Você não é o Inu Yasha. É claro que eu sei disso!

            Meu coração começa a bater cada vez mais rápido dentro de meu peito. Eu levanto-a com meus braços e rodopio-a, fazendo-a rir e gritar para eu parar. 

            Paro momentaneamente, abraçando-a com toda a minha vontade. 

            - Ei! Nós nem somos namorados e você já fica me abraçando como se a gente fosse! Mas... É sério o que eu disse. Eu quero tentar. 

            Sorrio maliciosamente e murmuro em seu ouvido, tocando o lóbulo com meus lábios:

            - Pois muito bem. Você será minha. 

            Assim como eu serei seu.      

            N/A: Bom, ficou um pouco estranho o final, mas não consegui pensar numa outra forma de terminar. Tenho um recado importante para vocês:

            Originalmente, eu havia planejado para que este capítulo fosse o último, com apenas um epílogo e pronto. Mas, como percebi que não há muito romance, e que talvez vocês gostariam de ver Sesshoumaru e Kagome saindo juntos, finalmente se apaixonando um pelo outro e tal, não sei se seria melhor escrever mais um capítulo após este, e finalmente, fechando com o epílogo. Estou deixando esta escolha para vocês, e caso vocês prefiram a segunda proposta, mais um capítulo, não sei quando ele poderá ficar pronto. Já estou tendo aulas e provas no meu colégio, e não muito tempo livre. Bom, a escolha é de vocês, assim como é esta história, porque escrevo para vocês. 

            Muito obrigada pelos reviews, adorei todos eles! 

            Beijos, 

            Sissi

P/S: O trecho que eu havia colocado no capítulo anterior é do livro do Peter Pan. ^_^ E, por falar nisso, esta história parece paulista?? Não fazia a menor idéia disso, mas Sayo, você está certa, eu sou paulista. Paulista e paulistana, de coração.   


	8. Capítulo VIII

A Minha Garota 

Por: Sissi

Disclaimer: IY não é meu. 

Capítulo VIII 

" (...)

Our lingring Parents, and to th' Eastern Gate  
Let them direct, and down the Cliff as fast  
To the subjected Plaine; then disappeer'd.  
They looking back, all th' Eastern side beheld  
Of Paradise, so late thir happie seat,  
Wav'd over by that flaming Brand, the Gate  
With dreadful Faces throng'd and fierie Armes:  
Som natural tears they drop'd, but wip'd them soon;  
The World was all before them, where to choose  
Thir place of rest, and Providence thir guide:  
They hand in hand with wandring steps and slow,

 Through _Eden_ took thir solitarie way."

( Paradise Lost, John Milton )

                                   *~*~*~*~*

            Quando você está plenamente feliz, sempre há algo que te incomoda. Nem sempre é um fato; uma pessoa, talvez. Estou sentado na minha poltrona, o telefone sem fio largado sobre meu colo. Olho apreensivamente o objeto, incerto sobre o que ouvi, ou melhor, de quem ouvi.

            Coloco o telefone de volta ao seu lugar, e caminho até a cozinha, onde abro os armários e retiro um pote contendo café. Utilizando uma colher de tamanho médio, adiciono duas colheres do pó dentro de uma xícara que está do lado do fogão. Desligo o fogo, e adiciono água. Mexendo com a mesma colher, espero até que o líquido esteja do jeito que eu gosto. 

            Dois goles, e pronto, já sinto meu corpo quente e acordado. Colocando a xícara sobre a mesa da sala, sento novamente na minha poltrona, onde reclino minha cabeça, e observo a paisagem disposta pela janela.

            Suspiro, e passo uma mão pelos meus cabelos, sentindo os longos fios agraciarem meus dedos. Mudo minhas pernas de lugar, para ficar mais confortável. Estico meu corpo para a frente, e seguro a xícara entre minhas mãos, aquecendo-as do frio da tarde. Bebo mais um pouco, sentindo o liquido escorrer dentro de minha garganta. 

            O som de campainhas me tira do torpor em que eu me encontrava. Levantando com certo desequilíbrio, arrumo minhas roupas, e abro a porta. Que seja o que Deus quiser.

            - Inu Yasha, - eu o recebo com um pequeno sorriso. Afasto-me da porta, deixando-lhe um lugar para entrar. Ele me avalia atentamente, seus olhos dourados penetrando sob minha máscara de falsa bondade. Ou de nervosismo. 

            Ele caminha até o sofá e senta naquele que está mais perto da janela. Sento na frente dele, e espero que ele comece a falar, pois afinal, foi ele quem decidiu me visitar. 

            Sinto uma certa inquietação dentro de meu ser, como se borboletas estivessem voando dentro de meu estômago, criando um caos dentro de mim. Bebo mais um pouco de café, uma tentativa frustrada de me acalmar. Após anos de treino, como é que não consigo mais me acalmar e permanecer indiferente? Eu nunca disse que era fácil realizar esta proeza, mas creio que todos acreditavam que era uma característica natural minha. Suspiro. Isto não está indo nada bem. 

            - O que você queria falar comigo? – Viro meu rosto, indicando-lhe o telefone. Ele me olha inquisitivamente por um instante, e logo depois, seu rosto escurece de seriedade. Massageando suas têmporas, e soltando o ar dos seus pulmões, ele me encara desafiadoramente. 

            Tenho que permanecer calmo, mas ele está me deixando nervoso. Muito nervoso. 

            - Fale. 

            - É sobre a Kagome. 

            Meu corpo reage instintivamente, enrijecendo como ferro, os músculos tensos. Posso até sentir adrenalina fluindo entre meus vasos, diluindo com o sangue, dando-me a agilidade e a força necessária para enfrentar qualquer perigo. 

            - O que tem ela? – pergunto-lhe, minhas mandíbulas tensas, mesmo com o simples ato de falar. Agarro os braços do sofá com força, meus punhos empalidecendo com a pressão. 

            - Ela me contou sobre vocês. 

            Meu coração desacelera da mesma forma que acelerara algum tempo atrás, e a cor vermelha que obscurecia minha visão some rapidamente. Deixo o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões irem embora, e um peso invisível que estava em meus ombros foi removido. Levanto meu rosto, fitando-o com frieza. 

            - E?

            Levantando-se impacientemente de seu lugar, ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro, suas mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso de sua calça. Observo-o atentamente, um pequeno sorriso aflorando sobre meus lábios. Será que ele está arrependido por ter deixado-a escapar? 

            Virando bruscamente, e lançando-me fogo pelos olhos, seus dentes semi-cerrados atritam um contra o outro, mal contendo sua raiva. Parece que eu estava certo com a minha suposição. 

            - Ciúmes?

            Isto foi a gota d'água. Lançando-se na minha direção, ele agarra o colarinho da minha camisa, e me empurra contra a parede, derrubando o café sobre o chão. Engulo minha saliva, e fecho meus olhos. O chão está sujo por causa deste idiota, e quem terá que limpá-lo? Respiro e expiro profundamente, tentando evitar fazer algo irresponsável de que sentirei culpado depois, como assassinar este garoto que está na minha frente.

            - O que foi agora?

            - Eu é que pergunto isso, Sesshoumaru! Pare de brincar com a Kagome! Ela é inocente demais, pura demais para as suas manipulações!

            Meu cérebro parou de funcionar, apenas vejo minha mão direita subindo e se conectando com o rosto de Inu Yasha, jogando-o para longe de mim. Quero matá-lo, nada mais, nada menos. Quero esfregar sua boca com sabão pelo o que ele acabou de me dizer, de me acusar. 

            - O que foi que você disse? – eu murmuro, minha voz bastante baixa, perigosa, como o rosnado de um animal prestes a atacar. 

            Limpando sua boca com as costas de sua mão, de onde escorria um pequeno filete de sangue,  ele se levantou, e me acusou novamente de estar brincando com Kagome. 

            - Ouse dizer isso novamente, e eu acabo com você. 

            - Como se você tivesse a ousadia...- Soco-o mais uma vez, lançando seu corpo contra a parede, minha outra mão em volta de seu pescoço, estrangulando-o. Ele tosse, enquanto que seu corpo se contorce com a falta de ar. Meus dedos apertam um pouco mais. 

            - Eu amo a Kagome, ao contrário de você, que a trocou por uma outra. Encare os fatos, ou melhor, as conseqüências, seu idiota. Ela é minha agora. 

            Solto minha mão, e ele cai contra o chão, uma mão em volta de seu pescoço, exatamente onde a minha estava. Tossindo como um louco, ele dobra seu corpo para a frente, esperando que o ar se acostume a entrar novamente em seu sistema. 

            - Eu... – Ele parou subitamente. Gotas de algum líquido cristalino caem sobre meu chão, e eu estanco no meu lugar. Ele está chorando?

            - Eu sei que a machuquei, mas ela... a Kikyou...eu não podia deixa-la só...eu prometi... – sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais fraca, até que parou. Levantando seu rosto, pude ver a sinceridade em seus olhos, que me pediam um favor. O quê?

            - Eu estraguei tudo com a Kagome, eu sei. Mas eu já tinha prometido a Kikyou que eu sempre iria protegê-la, e promessa é promessa. Mas... – engolindo em seco, ele pausou por um momento, arrumando seus pensamentos. 

            - Prometa que você vai protegê-la no meu lugar.

            Tenho vontade de bater nele. Que espécie de homem eu seria para não ter feito esta promessa antes? Mas, replico, prometendo fazer o que ele me pedia. Levantando com um pouco de trabalho, deixei-o no banheiro, para que tivesse tempo para se recompor. Assim que ele saiu, fitamo-nos por alguns instantes, e sem dizer nada para o outro, ele saiu de meu apartamento, e foi caminhando pelas ruas. Tranquei a porta e sentei na minha poltrona.              

            Esta tarde foi cheio de surpresas, não? Esperem para ver o que teremos à noite. Prometo, apenas, que será inesquecível.

                                               *          *          *          *          *           

            Kagome será minha. Esta idéia não me parece muito má; na realidade, não consigo parar de sorrir para mim mesmo, até parece que meus músculos faciais adoraram este novo exercício. Estranho, não?

            Desde aquele dia, começamos a sair. Nada muito comprometedor ou muito ousado. Fomos a apenas alguns lugares, como parques, restaurantes, cinemas, tudo às claras, exceto o último. Não fizemos nada de muito especial, nem ao menos nos beijamos. Na boca, é claro. 

            Suspiro. Eu tenho pensado muito sobre este relacionamento, e sei que será difícil fazê-la esquecer meu irmão. Ela esteve apaixonada por ele por tanto tempo que deve ser estranho passear, ter encontros com outro homem. Não importa; eu conseguirei fazê-la me amar. Caso contrário, não sei o que farei. 

            Como este é, digamos, um novo período da minha vida, serei otimista e não pensarei sobre o caso. O presente é tudo o que importa. De que adianta programar o futuro se nunca podemos ter certeza de que irá transcorrer como planejado? Às vezes, é difícil não acreditar que exista algum deus que cuida do destino, pois já vivi situações tão frustrantes que parecia que alguém estava brincando comigo. 

            Já chega de falar nisso. Olho para o meu relógio pendurado na parede, e arregalo um pouco os olhos. Já são quase sete horas e ainda não decidi o que vestir. Ando para o meu quarto, segurando firmemente a toalha enrolada em volta da minha cintura. Abro o armário e procuro algo decente para a noite. 

            Esta noite, iremos jantar num restaurante sofisticado, com uma bela vista e música de fundo. Eu sei que Kagome irá gostar. Já falei com o gerente, e reservei uma mesa especial. Teremos vinho e os melhores pratos do chef, e estaremos sozinhos, sem ninguém por perto. Quero que seja uma noite inesquecível para ela. Já não agüento mais seus olhares indecisos, com medo de ver alguém que a reconheça comigo, ou de olhar nos meus olhos e virar o rosto rapidamente. Estou cansado disso, quero que ela me veja com ternura, que me olhe com um jeito todo especial.

            Sei que é pedir demais, que seu coração ainda está quebrado, que ela não está pronta para um relacionamento, mas foi ela quem propôs em primeiro lugar! Fecho meus olhos e tento me acalmar, sentando na minha cama. Respire fundo e conte até dez... 

            É melhor parar de pensar nisso, caso contrário, ficarei louco. Primeiro, tenho que escolher minha roupa. Analiso rapidamente os ternos pendurados nos cabides, e escolho um de cor preta com botões de mesma cor. Toco suavemente o tecido, quase o acariciando. Microfibra, uma das maravilhas do mundo moderno. 

            Retiro-o do armário e coloco-o na cama, jogando a toalha molhada em cima de uma cadeira. Visto rapidamente o terno, não sem antes vestir roupas de baixo. Escolho uma gravata azul-marinho com listras brancas, para dar um certo charme. Penteio o cabelo com uma escova diante do espelho, observando meu reflexo diante de mim. 

            Nada mal, tenho que admitir. O cabelo está perfeito, sedoso e brilhante. Parece que o novo xampu é tão bom quanto dizem, o que teria de ser verdade por causa do preço, quase sendo considerado um roubo. Ah bem, valeu a pena, não? Pego um pequeno frasco de vidro e retiro a tampa. Colocando um pouco do seu conteúdo na palma de minha mão, aplico um pouco da colônia no meu pescoço. 

            Sentando na beira da cama, retiro um par de meias do criado-mudo e um par de sapatos novinho em folha do pé da minha cama. Calço rapidamente, olhando uma última vez no relógio. Sete e meia. 

            Pego minha carteira que estava em cima do meu estéreo e procuro pelos meus cartões de crédito. Estou pronto. Abro a porta de meu apartamento e saio. Coloco uma mão no meu bolso, mas não encontro nada. Existe algo mais vergonhoso que esquecer as chaves? 

             Dá para notar que eu não estou nem um pouco nervoso.

                                                           *          *          *          *

            Paro o carro na frente de sua casa. Tiro as chaves e saio, limpando o assento do meu lado. Nenhum livro esparramado, nenhum pacote de bolachas largado sobre o lugar. Excelente. 

            Toco a campainha e espero por alguns minutos. Ela está demorando. Estico meu braço e vejo as horas. Não estamos atrasados, mas é sempre bom chegar um pouco antes da hora. Às vezes, gostaria de saber porque as mulheres demoram tanto para se aprontar. Basta escolher uma roupa, vesti-la, colocar alguns acessórios como brincos ou batom, e pronto. Quanto tempo, no máximo, isto levaria? Meia hora? Parece que o relógio feminino é um pouco diferente, pois meia hora é, para elas, duas horas. Einstein estava correto quando disse que o tempo era relativo.  

            Bom, é melhor parar de reclamar, não devia estar fazendo isso. Passo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, e olho o portão mais uma vez. Olho o meu relógio e vejo que só se passaram cinco minutos. 

Estranho, pensei que tinha se passado pelo menos vinte minutos...

            - Desculpa! Eu demorei muito?

            Sabe aquela expressão de ficar com a boca aberta quando se está terrivelmente surpresa ou chocada? Adivinhem o que estou fazendo neste exato momento. Eu sei, sou terrível com piadas, não liguem o que estou falando, ou neste caso, pensando. 

Ela está linda. Não há como explicar ou descrever o que estou vendo, pois a visão mais maravilhosa do mundo está aqui, na minha frente. Ela está vestindo um vestido preto com a saia chegando aos seus joelhos. Dois fios dourados agraciam seus ombros, segurando e prendendo o vestido no seu corpo. Um cinto, também dourado, adorna sua cintura, reforçando esta parte de seu corpo. Quando ela se virou e pude ver suas costas, meus olhos se arregalaram quase que imediatamente. Suas costas estão nuas até bem embaixo, quase sendo conotado como indecente. Pequenas pérolas adornam seus pulsos, enquanto que uma correntinha prateada, o seu tornozelo. Seus pequeninos pés estão presos por sandálias pretas de salto alto, fazendo-a ficar um pouco mais alta. Seus lábios estão um pouco mais rosados que o normal, e em volta de seus olhos, uma linha negra adorna estas janelas da alma.     

            Ela está pronta para a caça. Meneio um pouco a cabeça. De onde este pensamento veio?

           - Sesshoumaru? Você está bem? – ela me pergunta, mas não sinto nenhuma preocupação em sua voz. Sinto, na verdade, que ela está brincando comigo. Agarro seu braço e sussurro em seu ouvido:

            - Por que você está vestida assim? – Minha voz não está normal, eu percebo. Está tremendo um pouco, como se estivesse com medo. 

            Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, encarando-me estranhamente, mesmo com seu rosto todo vermelho.

            - Para você.

            É possível uma frase fazer com que você sinta vontade de derreter? Talvez ela seja um perigo caso ela vá, um dia, morar no Pólo Norte ou Sul. Seria o fim do mundo, o nível do mar subiria drasticamente, e todos morreríamos afogados. 

            - Ainda bem. Vamos?

            - Claro!

            Ofereço meu braço, o qual ela aceita imediatamente. Abro a porta do meu carro para ela, e espero ela entrar. Contornando meu carro, entro no assento do motorista e ligo o motor, sentindo o veículo ganhar vida. Segurando firmemente o volante, e pisando no acelerador, começo a dirigir, prestando atenção na rua, não sem lançar alguns olhares do canto do olho para ela.

            Ela está muito silenciosa agora, observando a paisagem com uma mão embaixo do seu queixo. Parece que ela está meditando sobre algo importante, quase nunca ela fica sem falar nada. Já estou sentindo saudades de sua voz.

            - Kagome? Algo errado?

            - O quê? – ela vira seu rosto, seus olhos demonstrando uma certa confusão em sua mente. 

            - Não foi nada, estou bem.

            Não replico, volto a prestar atenção na rua, não sem apertar o volante com mais força.  

Ela não confia em mim. Por que isto está me deixando desapontado?

                                               *          *          *          *

            Chegamos. Um jovem rapaz se aproxima, e entrego-lhe as chaves. Acenando e desejando-me uma ótima noite, vejo meu carro desaparecer para dentro de uma enorme garagem. Viro minha cabeça e olho para Kagome. Ela está olhando o restaurante, seus olhos se iluminando com a janela de água, o líquido caindo do alto até uma pequena fonte, formando uma cortina transparente. 

            Caminho até estar ao seu lado, e seguro suas mãos. 

            - Vamos?

            Ela me olha, sorrindo e, inconscientemente, levantando meu astral. Entramos no estabelecimento, não sem antes falar com a recepcionista para nos levar até nossas mesas reservadas. 

            À medida que caminhamos, a luz começa a se tornar rarefeito, e nos encontramos andando entre mesas com vários casais, com apenas a luz das velas iluminando o local. Uma suave melodia de violino e piano entra em nossos ouvidos, e aperto sua mão carinhosamente. Ela aperta de volta, o que me faz sentir quente por dentro. 

            - Espero que vocês tenham uma ótima noite. 

            A mulher nos deixa sozinhos, e um garçom aparece para nos ajudar a sentar um de frente para o outro. Oferecendo-nos o cardápio, leio rapidamente os pratos, escolhendo a comida mais saborosa para nós. Esta noite tem que ficar perfeita. 

            Faço um sinal com meus dedos, e o garçom caminha até ficar do meu lado. Anuncio nossas escolhas, e ele acena com a cabeça, seu rosto sério e paciente. Escolho o vinho mais antigo para nós, de uma das melhores safras que conheço. Não sou nenhum conhecedor dessa área, mas sei um pouco do assunto para não ficar perdido. 

            - Ótima escolha. 

            Deixando-nos sós, começo a observar Kagome, seu rosto sem expressão fitando os nossos arredores. Suas mãos estão em cima de seu colo, limpando o vestido que já está muito limpo e passado, seus olhos nunca se encontrando com os meus. 

            - É muito bonito este lugar, - ela começa a falar, sua voz tremendo um pouco. Ela levanta uma de suas mãos e se aproxima da vela, esquentando sua pele, observando sua mão ficar um pouco rosa devido ao calor.

            - Cuidado, você vai se queimar. 

            Ela retira rapidamente a mão, e coloca-o de volta sobre seu colo. Ela está muito estranha esta noite, porque ela estava agindo normalmente no início do encontro. Será que foi algo que eu falei ou fiz? 

            Suspiro, fechando meus olhos, e massageando minhas têmporas. Estou um pouco frustrado, esta é a verdade. Não está dando muito certo tudo isso, sinto-me sufocado, um certo peso nas minhas costas. Eu só queria que isso desse certo, pelo menos, uma vez na minha vida. 

            - Kagome... – Eu começo a falar, mas o garçom se aproxima novamente com uma cesta onde está a garrafa de vinho. Reclino sobre minha cadeira, desviando meu olhar de seu rosto. Suspiro novamente, meus dedos tocando ritmadamente a mesa, como se este fosse um piano. Penteio meus cabelos com meus dedos da outra mão, um hábito que desenvolvi desde pequeno. 

            O garçom coloca duas taças de cristal sobre a mão, e abre a garrafa com todo o cuidado, sem derramar uma única gota sobre a toalha da mesa, branca como as nuvens. Comparação horrorosa, mas estou sem inspiração. Até os gênios podem ficar sem imaginação.

            As taças ganham uma nova cor quando o líquido sanguinolento preenche seu interior, ganhando vida. O garçom oferece uma taça para Kagome, e depois, para mim. Levantando-as, brindamos, os vidros batendo de um copo contra o outro, criando um som agudo, porém, harmonioso, como de uma flauta. 

            Bebo um pouco do vinho, saboreando o delicioso sabor que escorre dentro de minha garganta. Uma doce aroma se infiltra dentro de meu cérebro, e já me sinto um pouco mais relaxado. Meus músculos estão mais soltos, e eu sinto uma vontade enorme de agarrá-la e beijá-la como se o amanhã não existisse. 

            Minha euforia não dura por muito tempo. O mesmo homem de antes chega na nossa mesa, colocando os pratos na nossa frente. Tudo parece estar delicioso, e a forma com que a comida está disposta me faz desistir de comer, porque o arranjo está de tal forma que sinto pena de desmanchar a obra de arte. 

            Meu estômago me avisa que está na hora de comer, mesmo que eu relute um pouco. Segurando o garfo com mão esquerda e a faca com a direita, começo a cortar a carne, este tenro material, tão macio sob meus dedos. Colocando um pedaço na minha boca, não posso deixar de fechar meus olhos, e imaginar que fui tragado para um outro mundo. Está delicioso!

            Abro meus olhos e observo que Kagome está comendo nervosamente. Ela na está natural, e isso me incomoda. E muito. 

            - A comida não está boa?

            Ela levanta seu rosto e me observa timidamente, parando de cortar sua comida por um instante. Lembrando-se do que estava fazendo, e provavelmente por se sentir mal comigo fitando-na, ela volta ao seu trabalho, murmurando que tudo está ótimo. Sua voz está mais baixa que o normal, e sinto um leve tom de cansaço. Ou de incerteza. 

            Colocando os talheres sobre o parto, estico meu braço e toco suas mãos, fazendo-os pararem. Ela levanta seus olhos, e eu tento acariciar seu rosto. Ela está tão bonita hoje...

            - Algo está errado, me diga o que é, sim? – eu peço, tentando mostrar o quanto isto está me afetando. Ela morde seu beiço, não sabendo direito o que fazer. Ela vira seu rosto e olha ao seu redor, como se procurasse alguém para salvá-la de mim. Sinto uma leve dor em meu peito, mas nem dou atenção a isto. 

            - Kagome?

            - Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vamos embora? – ela me pede, apertando levemente minha mão. Chamo o garçom e explico os acontecimentos, pedindo desculpas. Ela acena com a cabeça, mas posso notar que ele está um pouco frustrado com isso. 

            Pago o jantar, e saímos, esperando, do lado de fora, o meu carro. Um rapaz aparece dirigindo-o, e abrindo a porta, ele cede seu lugar para mim, com o automóvel ainda ligado. Sento no volante, e espero Kagome entrar. Ligo o rádio, e começo a dirigir pelas ruas, agradecido pela falta de outros carros nas estradas. 

            Rapidamente, após uns cinco ou seis semáforos, estamos diante de sua casa.Saio do meu carro e abro a porta para ela. Ela sai, e abre sua bolsa, retirando um par de chaves. Enfiando uma delas na fechadura, reclino meu corpo sobre as grades do portão. 

            - Sesshoumaru, me desculpe por tudo. Eu...

            Antes que ela possa continuar, silencio-a com um beijo, encostando meus lábios sobre os seus, os quais estão quentes. Afasto-me um pouco e observo suas feições. Uma gota transparente está escorrendo sobre seu rosto, e limpando sua pele com meus dedos, acaricio seus cabelos. 

            Ela levanta suas pálpebras, e vejo que seus olhos estão um pouco mais escuros que o normal, um certo sentimento dançando dentro deles. Estou com medo do que ela possa fazer comigo. 

            - Acho que isto não vai dar certo... – ela começa, e sinto aquela dor de antes no meu peito, só que desta vez, ela é muito mais forte. Mil vezes mais forte. Abaixo minha cabeça, e noto que suas mãos estão brincando com sua bolsa, abrindo e fechando o zíper.

            - Não diga isso...- eu tento reconciliar, mas ela coloca dois dedos sobre meus lábios. Abraçando-me com ternura, os dois braços segurando-me pelas costas, posso notar quão rápida está a sua respiração, e como está quente seu corpo, como se estivesse em chamas. 

            - Eu percebi, hoje à noite, que eu não pareço muito com você. Este mundo luxuoso foi feito para você, mas não para mim. Não ia dar certo. Para ficar do seu lado, eu teria que fingir, e eu não gosto disso, de ser uma outra pessoa. Me desculpe. 

            Seus braços afrouxam e sinto-os caíram para o meu lado. Ela beija minha bochecha, e entra pelo portão. Estou paralisado, não consigo pensar direito. Foi por isso que ela estava agindo estranhamente? Ela estava tentando se encaixar no meu mundo? 

            - Kagome! – Eu grito com toda a minha força. Ela pára de andar, mas não se vira, evitando-me, provavelmente, para não me machucar ainda mais. Ou talvez, e isso, eu espero que sejam as suas verdadeiras intenções, ela está com medo de voltar atrás. Ela me ama. Por favor, tem que ser isso...

            - Eu também não sou assim! Eu não gosto desse mundo luxuoso, eu só pensei que você gostaria disso! Por favor, me dê uma outra chance! 

            - Você também... – ela me fita com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Correndo com uma velocidade inimaginável, ela cruza o jardim e cai em meus braços, sorrindo como nunca. Abraço-a forte contra mim, com medo de deixá-la escapar por meus dedos novamente. Nunca, nunca mais deixarei isso acontecer, nem que eu tenha que inventar uma coleira humana. Ela é minha. 

            - É uma pena que já está tarde...

            Meneio a cabeça, e brinco com seus cabelos, enrolando-os entre meus dedos. A noite é uma criança, e ainda podemos fazer muitas coisas. 

            - Venha, - eu seguro sua mão e entramos novamente no carro. Ela me olha curiosamente, não conseguindo ler meus pensamentos. Vou levá-la para um lugar muito especial para mim, um santuário que eu descobri após a morte de minha mãe. Quero que este seja o nosso santuário, o nosso refúgio deste mundo, em que só nós dois existiremos, um para o outro.  

                                               *          *          *          *          *

            - Este lugar é lindo! - Ela exclama do meu lado. Sorrio um pouco, e levo-a para os vestiários, onde se encontram os patins. Calçando-os rapidamente, entramos no ringue, onde não há ninguém. Deixo-a um pouco sozinha lá, e entro numa cabine onde se encontram as máquinas responsáveis pela luz. Ligo o estéreo, e escolho, entre uma pilha de CDs, o meu favorito. Inserindo-o dentro da máquina, e apertando o botão para começar a tocar, noto que Kagome está parada no centro do ringue, observando o espaço. 

            Desço da cabine e patino até ficar do seu lado. Enlaçando-a em meus braços, posso ouvir sua respiração e os batimentos de seu pequenino coração, que a mantém viva para mim, meu tesouro. 

            - Que música é esta? – ela me pergunta, fechando seus olhos, e movendo seu corpo de acordo com o ritmo. Patinamos sobre o gelo, dando voltas pelo lugar, nossos corpos pressionados um contra o outro. Rodopio-a um pouco, fazendo-a rir com desenvoltura. Sorrio. Esta é a minha Kagome. A minha garota. 

            Estamos sós neste mundo, mas isso não me importa, pois ela está do meu lado. À medida que dançamos sobre o gelo, posso sentir meu espírito mais vivo do que nunca, as notas da música tocando meu coração. Beijo seu rosto, e depois, seus lábios, e ela sorri, mais uma vez, para mim. 

            - Eu sempre gostei de dançar sobre o gelo, porque me sinto livre. Nós estamos livres, Sesshoumaru...

            Nós estamos livres, para amar, para viver, não importa. Nós estamos livres.  

            Notas da Autora:

            Tradução do trecho em inglês: 

            "(...)

            Pela mão nossos pais que se demoram.

            Do oriente até à porta assim os leva;

            E, chegando à planície que se alonga

            Fora do Éden, deixou-os e sumiu-se. 

            Olhando para trás então observam

            Do Éden ( há pouco seu ditoso asilo) 

            A porção oriental em flamas toda

            Debaixo da ígnea espada, e à porta horríveis

            Bastos espectros ferozmente armados.

            De pena algumas lágrimas verteram,

            Mas resignados logo as enxugaram.

            Diante deles estava inteiro o Mundo

            Para a seu gosto habitação tomarem, 

            E tinham por seu guia a Providência.

            Dando-se a mão, os pais da humana prole, 

            Vagarosos lá vão com passo errante

Afastando-se do Éden solitários."

            Bom, será que eu coloquei romance o suficiente neste capítulo? Eu adoro cenas melosas, mas conseguir escrever uma é difícil, especialmente com este casal. De qualquer forma, este foi o resultado final, então espero que tenha agradado a maioria de vocês. Obrigada Tomoyo-chan D., Kagome-chan FOFA ( por falar nisso, quero muito ler o seu fic – é um Sess/Kag/IY !!! Que alegria!! ), Sayo Amakuza e Samantha, que está me ajudando com uma nova fic ^_^. Muito obrigada!! E Sayo, sabia que você vai acabar me mimando com os seus elogios? É sério! ^_^ Mas não, eu nunca pensei em escrever um livro, eu escrevo mais por hobby e por gostar de animes/mangás. 

           Um pequeno preview do epílogo : não teremos poema, mas em compensação, coloquei uma música, que eu simplesmente adorei a letra!!! Espero que vocês também gostem. É do anime "A Viagem de Chihiro", que eu sugiro que assistam. É maravilhoso!! Nota dez!! 


	9. Epílogo

A Minha Garota 

Por: Sissi

Disclaimer: IY não é meu, muito menos a música Itsumo Nando Demo, do filme A Viagem De Chihiro. 

Epílogo

            _- Eu...Eu quero tentar, Seto. – Kaho disse, uma espécie de peso finalmente sendo levantado dos seus ombros. Seu coração ficou mais leve, mais feliz, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir para si mesmo. Ela não irá deixar o medo e a insegurança tomar conta de seu ser.            _

_- Eu não sou Takehiro, – Seto respondeu, olhando nos seus lindos olhos azul-acinzentados observando sua amada cuidadosamente. Seus lábios tremiam, e seu longo cabelo negro dançava em volta de sua cabeça, tudo obra do vento, que estava cansado de tanto esperar, e decidira brincar com ela._

_            Seto caminhou na direção de Kaho, e parou na sua frente. A frente de sua camisa estava aberta, mostrando uma deliciosa parte de seu corpo. Ela lambeu seus lábios, e desviou seu olhar, fixando-se no rosto dele. _

_            - Você não é ele, - ela finalmente respondeu, abraçando-o e plantando beijos no seu rosto. Ela, finalmente feliz pela sua decisão, envolveu seu pescoço com seus longos braços e puxou-o  para si, o calor dos dois corpos aumentando à medida que o tempo passava. _

_            O mesmo vento, agora frio e gélido, começou a soprar, fazendo com que os dois amantes se desvencilhassem momentaneamente para olhar o outro, um magnífico sorriso em seus lábios. Acariciando sua bochecha, Seto começou a inclinar sua cabeça, disposto a silenciar a noite com um beijo. Porém, antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, ela colocou dois dedos em seus lábios e o parou. _

_            - Você vai me amar para o resto da minha vida?_

_            Sorrindo, ele colocou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam soltos atrás da orelha dela, tocando-lhe gentilmente a pele. Ela tremeu com a sensação de dedos tocando-a, e fechou seus olhos._

_            - Não. _

_            Abrindo-os imediatamente, lágrimas começaram a se formar, ameaçando sair de seu confinamento para deslizar sobre suas bochechas. Seu peito começou a subir e descer rapidamente, e para tentar apaziguar seu corpo, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, não notando a dor.      _

_            - Vou te amar até o resto da _**minha _vida. _**

_            Soltando as lágrimas, e rindo ao mesmo tempo, Kaho abraçou-o com mais força, e beijou seus lábios, selando a promessa._

_            Uma fina chuva começava a cair, molhando suas roupas e seus cabelos. Ambos, porém, não notaram a água encharcando-os. Eles estavam bêbados naquela noite. Bêbados de amor.  _

_                                                            * * * * *_

            Abaixo meu lápis e analiso o papel. Sorrio para mim mesmo; gostei do final. Suspiro e olho a janela, observando o céu azul e o som dos pássaros. Mais um belo dia, e estou feliz, após tantos anos na escuridão. É delicioso ser banhado pela luz, mais ainda pelo amor. 

            Minha missão está completa; o livro, agora, está encerrado. Não tenho ambição alguma de vender vários números, só quero que as pessoas que forem ler sintam e se emocionem com a história, pois ela é quase um espelho da minha vida. Sim, eu sou Seto, e a Kaho é a Kagome. Algumas situações, eu mudei, para que ficasse mais de acordo com a ficção. Outros foram meramente uma reprodução do que eu senti e do que eu presenciei.  

            Será que meus leitores ficarão chateados comigo após lerem isso? Após verem que eu passei para o lado do inimigo?

            - O que é isso? – uma voz me pergunta de trás, e logo depois, sinto dois braços envolvendo meu pescoço. Kagome. Coloco minhas mãos em cima de seus braços, apertando-os carinhosamente. 

            - O final da minha história.

            - Pensei que você já tinha terminado. 

            - Eu tinha, mas decidi mudar o final. 

            - É feliz?

            - Sim. Quer ler? 

            - Depois. Vamos ao cinema?

            - Pode ser. O que você quer assistir?

            - A Viagem De Chihiro.

            Levanto uma sobrancelha e a encaro. Suas bochechas ficam rosas rapidamente, e ela bate em meu ombro, rindo o tempo todo. 

            - É um desenho japonês. Você gosta disso? Achava que você gostava de algo mais adulto...

            - Ei! Este desenho ganhou até o Oscar, sabia? E além disso...

            Ela desvia o olhar, e fica mais vermelha ainda. Sorrio para ela, e a abraço, finalmente me levantando da cadeira. Estou curioso. 

            - Além disso...?

            - O Haku é lindo.

            - Quem é ele? – pergunto rapidamente, ganhando um beliscão no braço. Ela pode ser meio perigosa, é sempre bom tomar cuidado. Começo a massagear meu braço, sem desviar meus olhos dela. Quem é Haku?

            - Vamos, não fique com ciúmes! Ele é um personagem do desenho, ele nem é real! 

            - Verdade? 

            - Eu juro!

            Abraço-a, e enterro meu rosto nos seus cabelos, beijando-os, inalando seu suave perfume. Tudo está tão perfeito que, às vezes, tenho a sensação de que, se eu fechar os olhos, tudo isso vai desaparecer, e que acordarei sozinho, sem ela do meu lado, sem essa luz para iluminar minha vida. 

            Tenho medo, mas quando ela está comigo, tudo parece ficar bem. Tudo parece ganhar uma nova cor, uma certa magia, como se o mundo inteiro estivesse vivo. Ela representa vida. 

            Minha vida. 

            - Vamos ao cinema? – pergunto.

            - Claro! Ei, já sei como fazer você gostar deste desenho. 

            - Como?

            Ela corre para minha mesa e abre meu laptop. Ando até ela e apoio meu queixo no seu ombro, observando seus dedos digitarem sobre as teclas. Ela entra na internet, e após entrar num site de músicas, digita um nome e espera fazer o download completo. 

            Viro meu rosto, e beijo-a.

            - O que vamos ouvir?

            - Always With Me ou Itsumo Nando Demo. É a música final do filme, eu sei que você vai gostar. 

            - Será? 

Ela não replica, e eu espero pacientemente a música baixar. Após um tempo, ela clica num ícone para abrir a música, e, finalmente, podemos ouvi-la. Uma suave melodia de piano começa, e eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido transportado para um outro mundo, um mundo mágico em que deuses e fantasmas existem, em que uma garotinha pode encontrar o amor, e talvez, algo muito mais importante. Algo como a magia de viver.

            Uma voz de mulher começa a cantar. Sua voz é bonita, mas o que chama a minha atenção é a letra e o seu significado. 
    
    _Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude _
    
    _Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai _
    
                   Em algum lugar, uma voz chama, no fundo do meu coração
    
                   Que eu esteja sempre sonhando, os sonhos que movem meu coração__
    
    _Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo _
    
    _Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru _
    
                   Tantas lágrimas de tristeza, incontáveis e incontáveis
    
                   Eu sei que do outro lado delas eu acharei você
    
    _Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa _
    
    _Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru _
    
                   Toda vez que nós caímos no chão, nós olhamos para o céu azul lá em cima
    
                   Nós acordamos para este azul, como se pela primeira vez__
    
    _Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo _
    
    _Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru _
    
                   Embora a estrada seja longa e solitária e o fim ainda longe, longe de vista
    
                   Eu posso, com estes dois braços, abraçar a luz
    
    _Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune _
    
    _Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru _
    
                   Quando eu digo adeus, meu coração pára, e na ternura eu sinto
    
                   Meu corpo silencioso e vazio começa a ouvir o que é real__
    
    _Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi _
    
    _Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji _
    
                   A maravilha de viver, a maravilha de morrer
    
                   O vento, cidade, e flores, nós todos dançamos como um só__
    
    _Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de _
    
    _Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou _
    
                   Em algum lugar, uma voz chama, no fundo do meu coração
    
                   Continue sempre sonhando seus sonhos, nunca os deixe partir   __
    
    _Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori _
    
    _Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou _
    
                   Por que falar sobre todas as suas tristezas ou as infelicidades dolorosas da vida
    
                   Ao invés disso, deixe os mesmos lábios cantarem uma música suave para você__
    
    _Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo _
    
    _Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku _
    
    _               A voz sussurrante, nós nunca queremos esquecer_
    
                   Em cada memória que passa, sempre lá para te guiar__
    
    _Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo _
    
    _Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru _
    
    _               Quando um espelho foi quebrado, estilhaços espalhados pelo chão, _
    
                   Visões rápidas de uma nova vida, refletidas por todos os lados__
    
    _Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado _
    
    _Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke _
    
    _               Janela do começo, fim, nova luz do amanhecer_
    
                   Deixe que o meu corpo silencioso e vazio seja enchido e renascido
    
    _Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai _
    
    _Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni _
    
    _               Sem necessidade de procurar lá fora, ou velejar pelos mares_
    
                   Porque aqui, brilhando aqui dentro de mim, está bem aqui dentro de mim
    
    _Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara _

Eu descobri uma luz, que está sempre comigo 

- É linda esta música, - eu falo. 

- Eu sei. – Ela se levanta da cadeira e me olha atentamente. - Vamos embora?

- Vamos. 

Ela pega sua bolsa que estava em cima do balcão e saímos de meu apartamento. Vamos de mãos dadas pela rua, o dia, belo demais para ser aproveitado dentro de um carro. Aperto sua mão, meu polegar fazendo círculos na sua pele. 

Viro meu rosto e vejo Kagome caminhando alegremente do meu lado. Ela percebe meus olhos nela, e vira-se para mim, sorrindo o tempo todo. 

Levanto meu rosto para o céu uma última vez, e sorrio para quem quer que tenha decidido me presentear com ela. Sim, assim como na letra da música, descobri a maravilha de viver. Eu quero viver, e ficar com a pessoa que amo. 

- Você anda sorrindo bastante. Está feliz?

- Estou. 

Aperto sua mão e beijo sua testa, suas pálpebras, seu nariz, sua bochecha, seu queixo, e finalmente, seus lábios.  

Eu estou feliz. 

_                                                  ~Fim~_

            Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam desde o início desta história. Espero que o final tenha criado um clima de felicidade melancólica, que era a minha intenção. Caso contrário... bem, não pensemos nisso. Muito obrigada e espero que nos encontremos novamente. Vocês são pessoas muito especiais, cujas palavras não irei me esquecer. Adorei conhecer vocês, mesmo que tenha sido apenas por reviews ou e-mails. É sério! 

Beijos e abraços, 

Simone


End file.
